Confusões de uma Vida Perfeita
by MiiChele
Summary: Ichigo e Rukia estão casados, mas as dificuldades da vida moderna os força a passar um tempo na mansão de Byakuya, que não está nada feliz em ter que sustentar seu cunhado e dois sobrinhos, ainda mais quando o casal está aos beijos ou em meio a tapas.
1. Adaptação

**Sumário:** _Ichigo e Rukia estão casados, mas as dificuldades da vida moderna os força a ter que ir a Soul Society passar um tempo na mansão de Byakuya, que não está nada feliz em ter que sustentar seu cunhado e dois sobrinhos, ainda mais quando o casal está aos beijos ou em meio a tapas._

xxxx-xxxx

_**N.A.:**__ Nova fic, gente, e dessa vez indo mais pro lado da comédia pra aliviar um pouco a barra que tem sido escrever Entre o Amor e a Razão, para quem não sabe, é a long ichiruki que mantenho aqui! ^^ Dedico esse capítulo a quem me inspira a escrever, meu noivo Jorge André e a Mela-cham, que foi a primeira a ler e me auxiliou revisando também! ^^ Espero que curtam!_

xxxx-xxxx

**Confusões de uma vida perfeita**

**Capítulo I: Adaptação**

**Escrito por: Michele P. Rommel – Mi Yuuki x**

xxxx-xxxx

Como fazia todo final de tarde, ao voltar do Rokubantai para sua mansão, o nobre capitão Kuchiki Byakuya, alguém que havia sido criado com bons costumes e elegância, repetia um ritual quase que sagrado.

Banhava-se, vestia um _yukata_ e seguia para seus aposentos.

Lá pousava em uma das almofadas, diante de uma pequena mesinha, apreciava um delicioso chá e o belo jardim de inverno, visível pelas portas abertas. Era como se purificasse corpo e alma. O interior e o exterior. Além de estonteante de belo, no exterior havia silêncio, tal coisa que Byakuya prezava muito.

O silêncio absoluto só era rompido pelo saltar das carpas que cultivava no pequeno lago e do bambu que volta e meia tombava na fonte quando era preenchido pela água corrente que emitia um contínuo som relaxante.

O ambiente coesivo, aquele silêncio e paz, tudo era voltado a trazer harmonia.

Aquela rotina deliciosa de Byakuya o fazia manter seu equilíbrio.

Os longos dias que passava em seu serviço no esquadrão, sendo um capitão, pareciam nada diante daquela paz. Aquela tranquilidade que não trocaria por nada.

Mas aquilo não passava de uma lembrança de uma semana atrás...

Algumas batidas na parede que dava para o quarto ao lado chamaram atenção do nobre.

Esse abriu os olhos que estavam cerrados no momento em que levava o chá aos lábios, pronto para apreciar a bebida.

E junto daquelas batidas estranhas na madeira surgiram os gemidos tal quais, havia uma semana, já faziam parte da nova rotina de Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Ichigo, faça menos barulho! – ele ouviu a voz feminina tão conhecida de sua caçula repreender.

E mais batidas e um incessante remexer de lençóis fazia uma veia saltar na fronte do nobre.

- Você quer fazer _isso_ sem fazer barulho? – o jovem perguntava num tom de obviedade.

- Estamos na casa do nii-sama, você tem que lembrar que não podemos... – e a voz da morena se perdeu em um engasgo que precedeu um gemido longo e prazeroso. – I... Ichigo! – Rukia gaguejou.

Uma risadinha mútua fez Byakuya apertar com força o copo em mãos. Controlou-se para não quebra-lo.

As risadas foram cessadas por mais beijos que eram audíveis. O nobre se arrependera de sua casa ser construída em madeira e não com concreto e proteção acústica. Ele não merecia sua irmã e seu... cunhado fazendo sexo no quarto ao lado absolutamente toda hora que tinham oportunidade.

- Somos casados, ele tem que entender! – Ichigo lembrou a Byakuya o que o impedia de mata-lo.

Ichigo e Rukia eram casados há seis anos. Não tinha sido porque Byakuya quis ou aceitou.

Quando viu, já era tarde demais.

Poderia ter impedido, mas há sete anos, um a mais de quando anunciaram que se casariam tão rapidamente sem nem mesmo saber que tinham um relacionamento, eles já haviam produzido a principal dor de cabeça do nobre naquele momento e que adentrou correndo seus aposentos.

- Tio Byakuya! Vamos brincar, vamos!

E os gritos de seu pequeno sobrinho vinham acompanhados do estrondo de tudo que ele havia derrubado no caminho, incluindo um vaso chinês caríssimo, relíquia dos Kuchiki, que ficava próximo à porta de seu quarto.

O vaso que tinha no seu interior uma cerejeira fora derrubado por uma pequena guitarra de plástico que Ginrei, seu sobrinho, sacodia ao adentrar o aposento. Aquele artefato estranho, segundo Byakuya, era um brinquedo do mundo dos humanos. Aliás, um dos muitos que o _querido_ sobrinho havia trazido de lá.

Inexpressivo, contendo-se ao máximo, o nobre fitou a criança que o puxava pela manga do _yukata_ azul marinho que vestia.

- Vamos brincar, vamos lá!

Ele tinha os olhos azuis tão belos quanto foram os de sua bela Hisana, idênticos aos da mãe, cheios de vida, e os cabelos laranja, segundo Byakuya, irritantes como os do pai.

Se já não bastasse ele ser o motivo principal que não pôde proibir Ichigo e Rukia de se casarem, há sete anos, o menino era responsável por azucrinar os únicos momentos de paz que tinha.

- Não posso agora. – o nobre respondeu sério.

E fazendo Ginrei tremer, fitou o vaso quebrado ao chão. Não ralharia. Era o milésimo objeto quebrado desde que aquela loucura começara. Voltou a bebericar o chá, ignorando o menino.

- Mas o papai também não quer e a mamãe também! Eles estão trancados no quarto e não quiseram me atender! – o espevitado garoto ralhava com o tio.

- Ah, por que será que eles não atendem? – irônico, Byakuya questionou enquanto aquela veia latejava na fronte do nobre ao se lembrar dos gemidos que precediam a entrada da criança.

Mas não era o bastante.

Logo um choro estridente se propagou por toda a mansão. Nada atípico naquela semana.

O nobre massageou as têmporas e lamentou as vezes que via os sobrinhos apenas nos aniversários em que, infelizmente, era convidado e tinha de ir a Karakura visita-los.

- Titio Byakuya!

E a dona de tanto choro era a garotinha adorável de repicados cabelos negros, curtinhos como os da mãe, até a altura do ombro, que adentrou o quarto. Ela trazia um coelhinho de pelúcia o qual, pela pouca altura, arrastava pelo chão. Coçando os olhos no meio da choradeira, Byakuya suspirou com pesar.

- O que... – o nobre pousou o copo a mesa, irritadiço. – aconteceu?

- O nii-chan não me deixa jogar videogame! – reclamou antes de cair no berreiro de novo.

- Sua nanica horrorosa! – gritou o garoto, mostrando a língua para a caçula.

Como esperado, aquilo foi o novo estopim para o choro ensurdecedor da menina.

- Tio! – berrou.

Byakuya estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Aquela peste estava indo puxar o cabelo da irmã menor que chorava loucamente enquanto sua irmã e seu _querido_... cunhado faziam sexo loucamente no quarto ao lado.

- Ginrei!

Rukia surgiu na porta do quarto completamente despenteada ao lado de Ichigo que só usava o hakama. Suados e ofegantes, protagonizavam a cena mais deprimente na visão de Byakuya. Ela ainda tentou dar um jeito nos cabelos repicados quando se curvou.

- Com licença, nii-sama!

Adentrando os aposentos do irmão, Rukia tomou a filha caçula no colo, sacudindo a pequena para que cessasse aquele chorar que tinha o poder de fazer aquela veia de Byakuya ficar cada vez mais evidente. Uma hora ela explodiria.

- Que está acontecendo aqui? – Ichigo perguntou, pigarreando. – Ginrei, que aconteceu com sua irmã? – ele ralhou colocando-se na sua posição de pai.

- Nada, 'otousan! Eu só fui pentear o cabelo dela e ela ficou aí berrando! – o garoto inocentemente simulou, fingindo com maestria com a cara mais lavada possível.

Ichigo suspirou, aproximando-se de Rukia para afagar os cabelos negros da menina que escondia o rosto no ombro da mãe.

- Misaki-chan, você tem que ser menos chorona... – ele riu afagando a 'mini-Rukia' no colo da esposa. – Quando for pra escola, os meninos vão rir de você assim! – advertiu carinhoso. – Ou pra academia, né? Porque afinal, se não voltarmos para Karakura, vai ter é que virar shinigami!

A afirmação de Ichigo que veio acompanhada de risos de Rukia veio como um raio sobre a cabeça de Byakuya. Como? Eles planejavam ficar? Não em sua casa, certo?

- Não diga isso, Ichigo! – Rukia comentou rindo. – Temos que voltar logo para Karakura, afinal, o processo de posse da clinica ainda vai ser julgado e podemos voltar para lá.

- É. Mas e se não pudermos? – o jovem não parecia tão preocupado com isso. – Lembra bem que foi o Byakuya que quis que viéssemos pra cá.

- O quê? – finalmente o Kuchiki se pronunciou, indignado.

Byakuya rangia os dentes enquanto assistia a bela cena em família, tremendo pela afirmação do ex-substituto de _shinigami_ e atual médico desempregado que era casado com sua irmã caçula. E o que havia dito era a mais pura verdade. Por mais que tentasse negar... era mais que verdade que ele, apenas ele, Kuchiki Byakuya, exigira não irem procurar uma casa por si próprios.

- Vamos, é hora de dormir! – Rukia surgia divinamente no meio, evitando uma discussão.

- Mas eu ainda vou...

- Nada de mais! – e tocando no ombro do pequeno, Ichigo o empurrou para frente. - Cumprimente seu tio. Dê boa noite a ele.

O garoto retorceu os lábios quando encarou o nobre de frente. Ah, se não fosse filho de Rukia... Sabia que aquele comportamento genuinamente delinquente era proveniente dos genes defeituosos de Ichigo.

- _O_... _Oyasumi_... tio... – sem a mínima vontade, o garoto falou.

- Ele é tímido! – Ichigo comentou com um sorriso, iludido pela imagem gentil que o menino tinha a sua frente e por trás era... quem Byakuya conhecia.

E com um sorriso que misturava malicia e uma inocência fingida, Ginrei, aquele que levava o nome de seu avô se virou junto com o pai.

- Boa noite, Byakuya! – Ichigo cumprimentou, acenando para em seguida envolver o braço no ombro da amada.

- Boa noite, nii-sama. – Rukia olhou por cima do ombro ainda levando a pequena Misaki no colo acompanhada do marido e do filho.

xxxx-xxxx

Ichigo já estava deitado no futon com alguns papéis em mãos, os quais ele lia, quando Rukia, exausta, adentrou o quarto.

- Finalmente eles sossegaram! – comentou, fechando a porta.

- Que bom! – e com um sorriso, Ichigo guardava os papéis na pasta que estava sobre o futon.

- Vendo a papelada do despejo? – Rukia se aproximou curiosa, sentando-se ao lado do marido.

- Sim. – ele respondeu suspirando pesado. – Rukia, não sei se vamos conseguir retomar a posse da casa... e pior, sem a casa não temos a clinica. – Ichigo parecia frustrado, levando uma mão ao queixo. Parou pensativo. – Se o velho tivesse avisado que estava há tanto tempo sem pagar o alvará para funcionamento... Ainda posso ter meu registro médico cassado! – estalou a língua.

Durante mais de dez anos, o alvará de funcionamento da clinica dos Kurosaki, que ficava na frente da casa da família, em Karakura, ficara por pagar. Ninguém sabia por que Isshin não havia pagado a bagatela que, com o tempo ganhou juros exorbitantes e, sem ter como pagar, Ichigo teve de ceder a casa para bancar ao menos parte do custo.

Rukia observou a angústia do marido, acabrunhada em vê-lo assim. Engatinhou pelo futon até chegar às costas dele e levou as mãozinhas suaves aos ombros expostos do marido.

- Calma, Ichigo! – ela sussurrou, massageando o médico desempregado.

- Eu disse para Byakuya, eu podia ter aceitado a vaga que o Ishida me ofereceu no hospital, mas como sempre ele acha que não sou o bastante para te dar uma vida de luxo! – Ichigo lamentou e Rukia realmente ficou surpresa. Não sabia que Ichigo estava tão frustrado em estar ali naquela situação.

- Ichigo, não sabia que isso te chateava tanto... Meu irmão fala isso da boca pra fora. Não ligue.

- Não ligar? – Ichigo bradou furioso, virando-se de frente para ela. – Rukia, eu sou homem! Tenho meu orgulho próprio, sabia? Temos duas crianças para sustentar, estudei medicina pensando que teria o negócio do meu pai para bancar e olha onde estou? Sustentado pelo seu irmão na Soul Society porque nem bancar uma vida normal para você eu posso!

Aquilo ofendeu Rukia. Era tão ruim assim estar debaixo do seu teto?

- Ichigo, meu irmão teve a maior boa vontade em nos deixar ficar na casa dele!

- Deixou? – Ichigo perguntou retoricamente. – Não viu a cara dele para o Ginrei? Ele não tem paciência com nossos filhos, Rukia! – Ichigo exclamou, levantando-se.

- Ah, mas o Ginrei está extremamente mal educado! – Rukia cruzou os braços. – Você faz tudo o que ele quer, deixa fazer o que ele quer também! Meu irmão não tem que aguentar as malcriações do _seu_ filho!

- _Meu_ filho? – Ichigo retrucou dando a mesma ênfase no pronome que definia a posse. – Acho que é _nosso_, não é? – pausou, esperando uma resposta, mas só teve os olhos gélidos e o cenho fechado de Rukia como tal. – E a Misaki? Ela chora o tempo todo! Você a mima demais! Não tem quem aguente!

- A Misaki é uma menina sensível! – Rukia bradou irritada, levantando-se em seguida.

- Você põe na cabeça dela essas loucuras de coelhinhos, contos de fadas, está enlouquecendo ela! – Ichigo parecia indisposto a ceder à briga.

Do outro lado da parede estava Byakuya. Remexendo-se em seu futon, soltando um grunhido furioso enquanto ouvia aquele pequeno barraco – pequeno? Que ocorria no quarto ao lado.

Que raiva sentia de si próprio! Como se arrependia de todas as vezes que se lamentava ter de ir a Karakura nas únicas duas vezes no ano que os visitava que eram no aniversário de Ginrei e no de Misaki. Daria tudo para voltar a visita-los e tê-los em sua presença esporadicamente.

Lembrava-se quando Ichigo e Rukia ofereciam os filhos para passar o final de semana na casa do tio, mas não, ele não aceitara. Não queria que as crianças ficassem em sua casa para lhe incomodar. Que arrependimento! Devia ser um castigo por todas as vezes que negou.

- Quê? – Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto apoiava às mãos a cintura. – Ela tem quatro anos, Ichigo! – e exibiu os dedos na mão, caso Ichigo não compreendesse e precisasse visualizar quanto era quatro. – Você quer o quê? Que eu dê seus livros de medicina para ela estudar? Francamente!

- Não, mas ela tem que saber que o mundo não é tão cor-de-rosa quanto ela pensa que é! Porque foi isso que a mãe que não entende o que é ser um pai de família sendo sustentado pelo seu cunhado _insuportável_ acha! – ele enfatizou bem o adjetivo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Byakuya socou a superfície de madeira, furioso. Bom saber o que seu _querido_... cunhado achava dele. Aquele estrondo acabou surpreendendo a discussão do casal que se entreolhou confuso ao ouvir aquilo.

Mas aquele barulho não era importante, porque para Rukia, aquela última frase de Ichigo ferira mais do que qualquer ofensa antes proferida. A morena franziu o cenho contendo-se para não se lançar ao pescoço dele e cometer um crime.

- O nii-sama não é insuportável! – retrucou em voz alta.

Ficaram um de frente para o outro, rosnando como dois cães raivosos até que, irritados, viraram de costas deixando escapar um '_hunf'_ simultâneo. O silêncio se instaurou e parecia que a paz voltaria... Rukia estava enganada.

- É sim! – sussurrou Ichigo. – E você está ficando igual a ele! – Ichigo prosseguiu, estava sem limites.

- Pelo menos dei um jeito quando você não conseguiu mais sustentar essa insuportável!

- Ótimo! – Ichigo espalmou. – Se eu não consigo te sustentar, então eu vou embora! – Ichigo anunciou, saindo de perto da esposa.

- Pode ir! Mas lembre-se de arranjar emprego pra pagar a pensão dos seus filhos pelo menos! – Rukia gritou furiosa.

- Seu irmão não é podre de rico? Vivam sem mim, então!

Rukia deu as costas, despencando sentada ao futon enquanto Ichigo partiu para a cômoda e começou a tirar suas roupas de dentro.

A morena continuava de costas, segurando-se para não virar e encarar, mas pelo canto dos olhos azuis ela observava o marido furioso que permanecia a arrumar as coisas para ir embora. Seu coração se apertou. Ele realmente faria aquilo?

"Ao menos hoje não vai ter aquela vulgaridade..." Byakuya pensou enquanto ouvia o silêncio após a sentença dada por Ichigo.

Já era hora de Rukia notar que o substituto não era homem para ela. Não entendia o que ela tinha visto nele. Tudo bem que ele a salvara da execução. Entendia que Ichigo era um homem honrado, mas se pudesse escolher... Sabia que ele não tinha estrutura para mantê-la com o conforto que uma Kuchiki merecia.

Mas no fundo... sabia que aquela era a felicidade de Rukia. Inquieto ele se levantou. Ele realmente estava indo embora?

Ichigo permanecia a juntar as roupas quando ouviu o soluçar de Rukia. Seu coração se enchia de angústia ao vê-la chorar, mas tinha que se manter firme. Oras, era um homem. Queria bancar sua família e não passar por aquela situação com Byakuya. Sabia que nunca fora bem quisto pelo cunhado e nem por nenhum dos Kuchiki.

Decidiu. Voltaria a Karakura e aceitaria o emprego no hospital de Ishida. Não ganharia tanto quanto antes, mas o suficiente para se manter, alugar um apartamento pequeno que fosse e ainda mandaria algo para Rukia.

Tirando peça a peça, acabou que uma foto escapou por entre as roupas. Devia estar esquecida na gaveta. Deslizou pelo assoalho de madeira, atraindo a atenção de Ichigo.

Era uma foto da festa de aniversário de um ano de Misaki. Ainda tão pequena, estava no colo de Rukia, tão bela e linda, a mãe de seus filhos. Ginrei também bem menor estava nos seus braços. Tanto Ichigo quanto a morena sorriam como se nada mais além da felicidade daquelas duas crianças existisse.

Não hesitou em deixar um sorriso bobo escapar por entre os lábios. Virou-se para trás e como se esquecesse de toda a confusão, se levantou.

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou, animado, aproximando-se da esposa de costas. – Lembra-se disso? – ele perguntou o óbvio. Que mãe não se lembraria da festa de aniversário de seu filho.

E quando chegou a frente da morena, se surpreendeu com os olhos inchados. Não estava apenas fingindo que estava chorando então, concluiu.

- Rukia... por que... por que está chorando? – ele perguntou atônito.

- Você é louco? – Rukia o encarou com as safiras marejadas. – Você acaba de me dizer que vai abandonar seus filhos! – ela se levantou. - que eu sou insuportável! – e o empurrou, arquejando para frente. – Você quer que eu esteja rindo? Você é louco, Ichigo? – ela gritou fora de controle.

- Rukia, pensei que... – Ichigo farfalhou os cabelos laranja, coçando a nuca. – Pensei que não tinha levado a sério!

- Levado a sério? Você fez uma mala! – Rukia apontou as roupas ao chão.

- Rukia, não seja boba! EU te amo, você sabe disso! É claro que eu não largaria você e a Misaki e o Ginrei...

- Saia daqui, Ichigo! – Rukia bradou, apontando a porta.

- Pára com isso, Rukia!

Ichigo levou a mão até o rosto de porcelana, mas teve a mão repelida por um tapa da morena.

- Já mandei sair daqui! – gritou.

Do outro lado da parede, Byakuya ouvia assustado aos gritos histéricos da irmã. Ela parecia tão calma e agora a via assim? Será que estava naqueles dias? Nem Hisana ficara assim nenhuma vez... Assustado, ele decidiu sair do quarto, ficando no corredor.

Já em seu limite, Ichigo não tinha saída a não ser acatar os gritos de Rukia e sair dali. Ela estava descontrolada... Mas realmente lhe faltava noção.

Apertou a foto em mãos e, estalando a língua, suspirou com pesar. Voltou ao chão e recolheu as roupas, depositando-as na mala aberta. Não fazia muito que estavam ali e ainda havia malas por perto desde que vieram de Karakura.

Rukia ficou a observa-lo fechar a mala vermelha antes de se levantar e ir em direção ao armário, mas Rukia deu um passo à frente e ficou em seu caminho, impedindo sua passagem.

- Que está fazendo? – irritado, Ichigo largou a mala ao chão.

- Eu que pergunto. Não tem nada para você pegar aqui! – Rukia bateu o pé.

- Você quer que eu vá embora assim? – ele se mostrou usando apenas a cueca boxer preta que estava vestindo.

- Não me interessa! – Rukia implicou, abrindo a porta, deslizando-a pela lateral. – SAIA.

Ichigo estava indignado. Bufou raivoso quando deu um passo a frente para fora do quarto e voltou-se para encarar a baixinha. Autoritário, o médico de cabelos laranja ergueu o dedo indicador pronto a discursar.

- Escute aqui, Ru...

E pá! A porta deslizou fechando na sua cara. Ichigo cerrou o punho com força antes de socar a porta.

- Escuta bem, Rukia, eu não vou voltar! – e terminou chutando a porta.

Assim a morena o viu partir. Deu dois passos para trás se lançou de volta ao futon. O coração apertado não permitiu que contivesse as lágrimas.

Tantas dificuldades superadas, batalhas, atribulações...

E um problema tão bobo havia os separado.

Não devia ter sido tão rígida com ele. E nem ele devia ter sido tão estúpido.

Ele prometera nunca mais voltar. Mais forte que qualquer golpe que havia recebido em seu corpo, aquele doera em sua alma, em seu coração. Ele a abandonara e com seus filhos por causa de um orgulho bobo.

E agora? Que seu irmão diria? Ele sempre a prevenira, dizia para não se relacionar com ele, mas insistira e acabaram tendo um filho. Não se arrependia disso. Afinal, tinha sido a melhor maneira de convencer Byakuya a permitir o relacionamento deles.

No corredor da mansão estava Kurosaki Ichigo, que se auto intitulava 'o médico desempregado que era sustentado por seu cunhado' e agora estava de cueca no meio do corredor da mansão do famigerado cunhado.

- Que trajes são esses?

A voz grossa e gélida de Byakuya fez Ichigo corar ao mesmo tempo em que o encarou.

- By... Byakuya? – Ichigo gaguejou envergonhado enquanto ridiculamente cobriu com as mãos as partes intimas.

O nobre suspirou. Quando foi que aquela loucura havia começado mesmo? Ah, era bom lembrar. Há uma semana atrás. E quando terminaria? Byakuya não sabia, mas agora tinha seu cunhado nu e separado de sua irmã no corredor de sua mansão.

- Venha para meus aposentos. Vou dar algo para que se vista.

Agora a dignidade de Ichigo tinha ido por água abaixo. Dependia até que Byakuya lhe desse roupas. Era o fundo do poço. Onde estava o orgulho? E seu pai que o deixou endividado? Ah, claro, ele havia ido fazer um cruzeiro especial de uma dupla sertaneja por toda a costa da América do Sul. Isso significaria: ele não voltaria tão cedo para esclarecer o que estava, teoricamente, no nome dele e que sujara o de Ichigo.

O pai ficou cada vez mais louco com o passar do tempo e se havia alguém culpado de seu casamento estar por um fio, se é que esse ainda existia, de estar sem trabalho e sem casa e ainda à mercê de Kuchiki Byakuya, ah, o culpado com certeza se chamava Kurosaki Isshin.

- Byakuya.

E o chamado de Ichigo interrompeu o caminhar do nobre que seguia em frente.

- Hm? – o capitão arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de olha-lo por cima do ombro.

- Eu não posso aceitar! Muito obrigado, mas... eu não posso! Eu tenho que manter minha dignidade. Não posso sustentar a Rukia como você queria, então estou deixando ela e meus filhos para...

E um pequeno riso cruzou os lábios de Byakuya. Ichigo, surpreso, imaginou ser um preludio do fim dos tempos. Kuchiki Byakuya sorrir? Era mais incomum que um raio cair no mesmo lugar duas vezes.

- Do que está rindo... Byakuya?

Ichigo corou violentamente, apertando ainda mais aquilo que tentava esconder.

- Kurosaki Ichigo... – o nobre pausou. – Você está de cuecas, cobrindo suas partes intimas no meio do corredor da minha mansão. Você sabe mesmo o que é dignidade?

Se existia alguma, Ichigo havia acabado de perder.

- Se quer ainda manter seu casamento com a Rukia, vai ter que ficar aqui. – anunciou.

- Mas...

- Se o marido da minha irmã sair de cuecas dessa casa... – entre os dentes, Byakuya avisou. – Nunca mais te deixo se aproximar dela.

E para reconquistar Rukia, ele teria que perder um pouco mais do que isso e aprender a conviver bem com seu cunhado.

Olhando para si próprio, Ichigo se viu sem saída... e sem roupas.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Ichigo assentiu com um longo suspiro.

_Continua..._

xxxx-xxxx

N.A..: Espero que tenham gostado, gente! ^^ Reviews são bem-vindas e anônimas também são permitidas! ^^/


	2. Lembrança

**Sumário:** _Ichigo e Rukia estão casados, mas as dificuldades da vida moderna os força a ter que ir a Soul Society passar um tempo na mansão de Byakuya, que não está nada feliz em ter que sustentar seu cunhado e dois sobrinhos, ainda mais quando o casal está aos beijos ou em meio a tapas._

xxxx-xxxx

_**N.A.:**__ Gente, que alegria! Segundo capítulo da fic e fiquei muito felizes por terem curtido – ao menos pelas reviews acho que todos gostaram! Eu também estou adorando escrevê-la. Alivia bem a barra que tem sido Entre o Amor e a Razão. Esse capítulo terá uma narrativa diferente, apenas esse, espero que agrade! ^^ Agradeço a todos que leram e em especial os que deixaram reviews: Nanda, Mili Black, Ismael Marinho, Mjer Odindottir, Junin e JJDani. _

xxxx-xxxx

**Confusões de uma vida perfeita**

**Capítulo II: Lembrança**

**Escrito por: Michele P. Rommel – Mi Yuuki x**

xxxx-xxxxx

Cheguei até o salão da mansão de Byakuya trazendo o _futon_ que ele me deu enrolado debaixo do braço. Vestindo um _yukata_ verde-musgo, também dado por Byakuya, eu chutei os muitos brinquedos que havia no ambiente, trazidos de Karakura por Misaki e Ginrei, para arranjar um espaço que, mesmo na sala com mais de dez metros quadrados, não tinha lugar por causa da bagunça que meus filhos causavam na casa do tio.

Lancei minha "cama" ao assoalho de madeira. Estendi o _futon_ e naquele travesseiro duro e desconfortável, pousei minha cabeça, desejando que tudo fosse um pesadelo.

Porque só podia ser:

Perdi minha clinica, meus filhos eram dois delinquentes em potencial e eu estava sendo sustentado, vestido e alimentado por meu cunhado que me odiava. Ah, também fui expulso do quarto pela minha própria esposa.

Aquele teto não familiar era, no mínimo, incômodo ao estar sobre minha cabeça. Encarei o nada e me lembrei da vida tranquila que levávamos em Karakura.

Bem, não sei se você pode considerar tranquilo viver com seus filhos de sete e quatro anos correndo pela casa, berrando e se batendo e uma esposa que está ao menos 23 das 24 horas do dia emburrada. Na TPM, então, meu sofrimento dobra, aliás, triplica. Um mero 'bom-dia' que eu dê a Rukia é o suficiente para que ela me responda com chutes e socos.

Mas eu a escolhi. E simplesmente não consigo me ver vivendo com outra mulher que não seja ela.

Desde que a conheci, me apaixonei e decidi me casar com Rukia. Levei-a para viver comigo, tirei-a de seu mundo, mesmo sob os protestos de Byakuya e a transformei na senhora Kurosaki.

Rukia era linda, com uma beleza exótica e única. Um corpo de medidas sutis que cresceram com o tempo e a deixaram cada vez mais... tentadora.

Sua personalidade forte me cativava e me fortalecia também. Ela era perfeita.

Viver com Rukia era incrível, sempre fora desde que a baixinha surgira na sua vida.

E além de tantas qualidades que eu levaria horas, talvez dias descrevendo, devo ressaltar que ela é uma leoa na cama e somos muito... diria extremamente bem resolvidos na cama. E a prova está bem viva diante de nós, dois filhos muito saudáveis e dispostos a passar o dia inteiro correndo pela casa e nos enlouquecendo.

Não a culpava por estar tão estressada.

Rukia passava o dia todo cuidando de nossos filhos enquanto eu tocava para frente a clinica que achava ser nossa. Além de tudo, tinha de arrumar a casa, preparar a comida, coisas que eu não sabia que deixavam uma mulher tão enlouquecida quando via a Yuzu fazer.

Talvez porque não tivemos muito tempo apenas casados. Rukia já estava grávida quando nos casamos e em pouco tempo tínhamos inúmeras responsabilidades. Tive que me virar para concluir a faculdade em meio a troca de fraldas e choro do Ginrei. Mas aquilo tudo... me completava.

E me fazia feliz.

Era a vida que eu havia escolhido.

Ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje...

"

- A senhora volta na semana que vem se ainda continuar a tossir.

Terminava de atender uma senhora idosa de nossa vizinhança. Já passava das nove da noite quando olhei o relógio e vi como estava atrasado. Havia marcado de jantar com Rukia aquela noite e o que eu ainda estava fazendo ali?

Ultimamente só saia da clinica tarde, ao ponto de que quando voltasse para casa Rukia já estaria na cama ou tentando colocar nossos filhos para dormir.

Assim que a senhora saiu, recostei-me a cadeira e tirei o estetoscópio do pescoço e o lancei a mesa, levantando-me para retirar o jaleco branco e o pendurar na arara próxima a porta.

- A Rukia vai me matar... – e coçando a nuca sem jeito, farfalhei meus cabelos.

Atravessei a porta do corredor que dividia a clinica de nossa casa e, para minha surpresa, tudo estava na plena paz. As crianças não estavam gritando nem correndo ao meu redor quando entrei e Rukia... Onde ela estava?

- Rukia? – chamei, preocupado com a quietude daquela casa que, usualmente, era tão barulhenta.

- Ichi-nii!

E para minha surpresa, da cozinha vinha Yuzu. Minha irmã caçula sempre tão prendada vinha vestida com um avental rosa com estampas de morango. Apesar de ter se tornado uma jovem adulta digamos... extremamente atraente – e devo ressaltar que isso me incomoda muito! – Yuzu mantinha aquela ternura e doçura infantis.

- Yuzu! Que está fazendo aqui? – arqueei a sobrancelha, confuso ao vê-la ali. Yuzu não ficava muito lá em casa se não fosse pra cuidar das crianças.

- Ora, _onii-chan_! Falando assim nem parece que está feliz por eu estar aqui! – a loirinha sacudiu a colher-de-pau que tinha em mãos e que ameaçava varar na direção do mais velho. – Vim porque a Rukia-chan me pediu para cuidar das crianças! – explicou.

- Cuidar? – me lancei ao sofá. Estava exausto depois de um dia inteiro na clinica. – Mas nem vamos sair... – disse, retirando os sapatos.

- É. – minha irmã assentiu. – Ginrei e Misaki já estão tomando banho para dormir.

Não podia negar que minha irmãzinha tinha jeito com crianças. Ela tinha o poder de conter aqueles dois pestinhas. Que milagre um dia eu conseguir descansar.

- Vou ficar até tarde, já que... – e corando um pouco, ela apertou o cabo do utensilio de cozinha. – meu namorado está ocupado hoje à noite.

- NAMORADO? – perguntei em um sobressalto. – Não me diga que...

Ok, Yuzu já tinha 18 anos. Já estava mais que na idade de começar a fazer coisas mais adultas como... ir dormir na casa de amigas, err... Brincar de bonecas... Ok, ela tinha idade até para namorar. Mas o problema não era esse – não principalmente!

- Sim, é com ele mesmo, Ichi-nii! – a garota tímida abriu um singelo sorriso.

Bufei, cruzando as pernas e meus braços. Onde será que aquele velho doido estava com a cabeça de deixar que Yuzu namorasse com aquele _trombadinha_ do Jinta?

- Olha, não sei quanto ao velho, mas eu não apoio isso! – resmunguei com o cenho franzido.

- Mas o _otousan_ fez o Urahara-san jurar que ele ia cuidar bem de mim! – Yuzu protestou.

- Ahan! Acredite muito nas palavras daquele velho e do Urahara! – ironizei. – Bem, onde está a Rukia? – perguntei preocupado.

- Bem... – Yuzu desviou o olhar e aquilo me deixou mais tenso.

Não houve necessidade de responder. Logo Rukia vinha, em passos firmes, trazendo as sandálias brancas de salto que havia dado a ela em nosso aniversário de casamento. O cenho franzido e a expressão emburrada me fizeram cogitar uma hipótese... Não. Já tinha passado um mês, certo? Um mês atrás então... é, estava certo, ela estava naqueles dias.

Então fiquei a encarar a morena que me fuzilou com um olhar.

- Rukia! – me levantei. – Eu vim pra irmos jantar! – e sorri quando fitei o vestido vermelho de veludo que ela vestia, ele tinha mangas compridas e em estilo tubinho, deixando-a simplesmente... linda! Apesar daquela expressão carrancuda no meio do rosto levemente maquiado. Mas por que ela estava assim? – Onde está a comida? E que produção toda é essa? – ri.

Rukia tentava me ignorar, indo em direção a Yuzu, mas quando ouviu aquele comentário meu, sabia que havia assinado minha sentença.

- Por que estou assim? – Rukia se exibiu antes de se aproximar e ficar diante de mim. – Porque meu marido – e me bateu com a sandália em mão com toda sua fúria. – me disse que ia me levar pra jantar! – e continuou a me agredir.

- Rukia! Rukia! – eu tentei me defender com os braços, mas Rukia estava descontrolada. – Rukia, eu te disse que íamos jantar! Eu vim aqui! Onde está a comida? Yuzu! – chamei, mas minha irmã já havia desaparecido dali, ela sabia que quando Rukia se enfurecia, o melhor a fazer era sumir.

- Jantar aqui? – Rukia pousou as mãos a cintura. – Você me chamou pra jantar em casa?

- Claro! – afirmei o obvio. Rukia sabia que não tínhamos como esbanjar assim.

- Sabe que há quantos anos não me leva pra sair? – Rukia parecia indignada, mas ao ouvir a pergunta dela, decidi responder a altura.

- Eu te levei no mercado semana passada! – Que ingrata! Eu havia levado ela semana passada pra fazermos compras.

- No mercado? – ela cruzou os braços e rindo ironicamente. – Que lindo passeio!

- Não entendo, Rukia! – foi a minha vez de explodir. – O que você quer? Que eu te leve num restaurante de luxo? – retoricamente perguntei rezando para que ela não respondesse que sim. – Como você imaginou isso? Não tenho dinheiro! Temos dois filhos que comem mais que elefantes famintos num zoológico, gastamos muito com fraldas porque a _sua_ filha com quatro anos ainda faz xixi nas calças! – ralhei.

Era a hora daquela patricinha que era minha esposa saber o que era a vida de verdade. Não um conto de fadas de um nobre que não fazia nada como Byakuya havia lhe dado como exemplo.

- _Minha_ filha? – aquela troca de pronomes possessivos em brigas era comum, Rukia sabia muito bem. – Nossa filha! Eu não sou uma chocadeira e não o fiz sozinho! – Rukia perdia a linha. – Já o seu querido Ginrei que tem sempre que comprar um videogame novo em cada vez que sai!

- Você não entende o que é importante para um menino! – protestei.

- Então não se meta com a educação que dou a Misaki! É a mesma, tão falha, que você dá pro Ginrei!

Rukia então se sentou furiosa na poltrona a frente do sofá. Permaneci de pé. Estávamos separados apenas pela mesinha de centro. Foi quando a fitei. Rukia usava a arma que eu jamais poderia vencer: suas lágrimas.

Meu coração se apertou ao vê-la chorar, borrando a maquiagem tão bonita. Rukia estava tão... linda. Que dó vê-la assim. Estávamos em uma situação difícil e realmente devia estar me ausentando como marido para ser mais pai e médico. Aquilo devia estar afetando ela.

- Rukia...

Eu me ajoelhei a sua frente, mas minha esposa era orgulhosa demais, então logo virou a cara para não me encarar. Mas a cada soluço que ela dava eu sentia meu coração ser comprimido. E ainda que ela evitasse, dedilhei cada lágrima que ela derramava, envolvendo a maçã do rosto alvo com a mão.

- Você quer sair, meu bem, então nós vamos, tá? – sussurrei, mas Rukia balançou a cabeça. – Vamos. Sei que é importante pra você! – Ok, meu cartão de crédito estava estourado já, mas eu não ia permitir que minha Rukia derramasse mais lágrimas por causa do marido incapaz de dar a ela um agrado que uma mulher precisa. Segurando-a dos dois lados, beijei sua fronte com carinho. – Vou tomar um banho rápido e você devia vir comigo, está com a maquiagem toda borrada!

- Banho com você? Faz tempo que não sei o que é isso! – Rukia parecia me desafiar com um sorriso maroto. – Você só quer saber das suas coisas agora!

- Eu tenho trabalhado muito, Rukia... Me desculpa se não tenho sido um bom marido pra você! Vou melhorar e vamos começar isso hoje! – anunciei, abraçando minha pequena. – Vamos, a noite está só começando.

Logo me dirigi as escadas com Rukia, enchendo minha amada esposa de beijos e carícias. Como era gostoso ama-la. Tão gostoso que quando ouvi a voz de Yuzu me chamar, quase não dei atenção.

- _Onii-chan_! – gritava. – Tem uma correspondência aqui pra você!

- Tá, coloca em cima da mesa, Yuzu! – gritei, voltando a abocanhar a nuca de Rukia, afastando os cabelos negros de minha esposa enquanto íamos para o banho.

Lá a fiz minha. Intensamente como há muito não fazia. Geralmente Rukia estava cansada demais de cuidar de nossos filhos e eu cansado demais de trabalhar na clinica até altas horas. Mas quando podíamos, Rukia sempre demonstrava muito carinho e paixão e eu não podia retribuir de outra maneira que não fosse com a mesma ou maior intensidade.

Nem tendo dois filhos Rukia havia perdido aquelas suaves, porém sinuosas curvas que tanto me encantavam. Pelo contrário, parecia que a cada vez ela ganhava mais volume nos lugares certos.

Rukia me enlouquecia. Tanto como esposa, quanto mãe ou como minha mulher.

Após possui-la, enchi aquele corpo escultural com beijos e caricias! Envolvi-a com o meu sentindo cada pedacinho da pele de porcelana de Rukia. Uma paixão insaciável me dominava toda vez que a tinha daquela forma. Rukia me beijava com paixão quando várias batidas na porta chamaram nossa atenção, fazendo-nos parar.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – a voz fina de Misaki chamava do lado de fora, me fazendo bufar, mas corresponder o sorriso que Rukia esboçou.

- Oi, querida! – Rukia exclamou, levando um dedo aos lábios para me sinalizar não falar.

- Eu quero fazer xixi! – gritou.

- Ué, ela não tá usando mais fr...

E as mãos de Rukia selaram meus lábios.

- Pede para a tia Yuzu te levar no lavabo do primeiro andar, tá?

- Mas eu tenho medo!

- Não tenha, querida! Pode ir! A Tia Yuzu está lá embaixo!

- Tá bom! – nossa filha gritava do outro lado da porta.

Após um tempo, decidi tomar coragem de falar num sussurro.

- Rukia, não me contou que a Misaki não _tava_ mais usando fralda. – sorri com felicidade para minha esposa.

- É, afinal, você não quer me ouvir nunca! – Rukia brigou como de costume porque... oras, ela sempre briga comigo.

- Bem... – parei pensativo. – Então por que quando fomos ao mercado semana passada você comprou fraldas?

Sem responder, Rukia abriu a cortina do _box_ e se pôs para fora em um segundo.

- Rukia! – estranhei a atitude dela que logo se enrolou na toalha vinho.

- Bem, vamos logo! Já está tarde e não temos reservas. – Rukia comentou enquanto ia até a bancada do lavatório e pegava um creme, despejando uma pequena quantidade em mãos, espalhando no rosto em seguida ao se fitar no espelho.

Senti meu peito doer. Não. Tomávamos todas as precauções, certo? Se bem que confiar na cabeça-de-vento da Rukia...

- Rukia... – chamei sério e fui respondido pela morena que virou com um sorriso amarelo em minha direção. – Não está acontecendo nada, não é? – cruzei os braços.

- Hm? – Rukia deu de ombros, voltando a se fitar no espelho. – O que poderia estar acontecendo?

- Você deve saber mais do que eu... – continuei a encara-la.

- Ué, não sei por que está parecendo tão encucado com algo que não existe...

- É, né? – e retirando a toalha azul do pendurador na parede, dei um passo a frente saindo do _box_.

Rukia devia estar louca se cogitava ter outro filho.

Os gritos de Misaki e Ginrei já haviam considerado a minha casa uma ameaça pelo Ministério da Saúde, já que eles ultrapassavam os 120 decibéis. Se você não sabe, 120 decibéis equivalem ao barulho da decolagem de um avião. Imagina termos mais um? No mínimo eu estaria falido e muito provavelmente louco.

- E o seu pai? – perguntou Rukia enquanto passava a base no rosto com a ponta de seus dedos.

- Ah, ele ligou hoje quando você estava na casa da Inoue. – eu não queria mesmo falar daquele maluco.

- E onde ele está?

- Ah, ele desembarcou hoje na costa do Brasil. – respondi enquanto fazia a barba com cuidado. – Parece que os cantores do cruzeiro que ele vai são de lá. – comentei, lembrei-me do encarte em que tinham dois homens de meia-idade com chapéus de _cowboy_ e montados a cavalo.

- Não sabia que seu pai tinha gosto pra isso... – Rukia comentou delineando os lábios com o batom rubro.

- Nem eu. Ele inventa uma coisa a cada hora. – suspirei. – O que me preocupa é aquele trombadinha do Jinta atrás da Yuzu!

- Ora, Ichigo, já viu a idade dela? Já tínhamos um filho nessa idade!

- Tivemos um filho nessa idade! E não tínhamos! – ressaltei indignado.

- Ela é nova, quer se divertir! E o Jinta me parece ter boas intenções... – Rukia parecia animada.

- Você está me parecendo muito animada! – cruzei os braços. – Espero que não esteja incentivando minha irmã nisso! – franzi o cenho.

- Ela não tem mãe! O mínimo que posso fazer é ser uma boa amiga para ela! – Rukia parecia irritada com o comentário.

- Ela tem uma irmã!

- Que só sabe pensar na carreira dela jogando futebol profissionalmente!

- Qual é a visão que você tem sobre a minha família? – bati o creme de barbear na pia, ignorando o fato de que estava ridículo com metade do rosto coberto por espuma.

- Nenhuma, só quero ajudar e você está implicando! E pode esquecer! – ela fechou o batom com força, lançando-o a pia. – Não vou mais a lugar algum! Vou pagar a Yuzu o que combinei já que ela está sem o emprego de meio-período e a mandar sair com o Jinta!

- Quê?

Dei um passo a frente e me coloquei entre a porta e Rukia. Ela não faria essa loucura.

- Saia da minha frente, Ichigo! – Rukia vociferou, ela realmente me assustava.

- Não saio! – e tranquei a porta, balançando a chave.

- Seu...

E num esforço patético, Rukia tentava tirar a chave de mim e era óbvio que ela, muito mais baixa, não conseguia pega-la. Cantarolei enquanto via a pele alva de Rukia ficar vermelha e ela, raivosa, rosnar para mim.

- _Onii-chan_!

Batidas na porta chamaram minha atenção e não tive escolha quando Yuzu me chamou.. Abri a porta e no mesmo instante, sem cerimônias, Rukia saiu furiosa em direção ao nosso quarto.

- Que foi, Yuzu? – perguntei preocupado.

- É a carta que chegou. – ela balançou um envelope grande e outro médio.

O menor tinha como remetente o Hospital de Karakura e era endereçado a Rukia. Aquilo me assustou. Mas quando vi o outro, notei que havia um... selo do governo nele? Me assustei.

- Carta? – peguei o envelope e analisei antes de ler o remetente. – Conselho de Medicina? Ordem... de despejo? – gaguejei descrente no que lia.

Afastei Yuzu e cruzei o corredor até nosso quarto.

Tamanha força que fiz ao entrar fez a porta bater em um estrondo. Estava alucinado. Farfalhando os cabelos no alto da cabeça e tremendo enquanto tinha aquele envelope em mãos. Apenas os abajures dos dois lados de nossa cama de casal estavam acesos e a janela estava entreaberta, deixando entrar uma brisa.

Rukia estava sentada na cama, os pés sobre o colchão de molas, passando creme em suas pernas quando adentrei o quarto.

- Que aconteceu? – Rukia perguntou preocupada ao ver meu estado – Está pálido.

- Olha o que eu recebi. – e lancei os envelopes no colchão.

Rukia se esticou para ver e arregalou aquele par violáceo quando leu os dois. O que era endereçado a ela, Rukia rapidamente escondeu assustada. Aquilo me assustou também, mas estava em pânico com a notícia do outro.

- Estão te despejando? – ela exclamou preocupada, tomando o envelope em mãos para abri-lo e retirar várias folhas de oficio que continham nele.

- Nos despejando. Tanto da casa quanto da clinica! – eu andava de um lado para o outro sem rumo, preocupado e desesperado com o que faria com minha família e meu trabalho.

- Falta de pagamento do alvará? Não tem licença para funcionar a clinica? – Rukia estava em choque.

- Pois é. Estamos trabalhando ilegalmente. – conclui com pesar quando me lancei a cama ao lado dela. – Rukia, estamos perdidos.

- Aqui diz que não podemos tirar nada de dentro da clinica. Tudo será doado ao sistema público de saúde. – Rukia lia.

- Que maravilha! Sabe quanto custa cada equipamento? – apoiei meu queixo a mão enquanto os cotovelos estavam sobre os joelhos. – Não tenho nem mais como trabalhar! E não temos casa também! Como faremos com as crianças?

Eu estava angustiado. Estalei a língua, desesperado. Havia solução? Onde moraríamos? Alugar uma casa com tantas despesas que não sobrava nem para eu dar um McLanche Feliz para a Misaki ou pagar os passeios do colégio de Ginrei, já que Byakuya exigia que ele estudasse no colégio particular mais caro de Karakura, já que não podia cuidar da educação dele. Sentiu-se desolado. E Rukia? Mal conseguia satisfazer as vontades de mulher dela. E agora nem casa tinham...

- Rukia... – suspirei. – Não acredito que o velho fez isso!

- Calma, vamos ligar pra ele! – Rukia tentou consolar, rolando pela cama e pegando o telefone da mesinha de cabeceira. – Vamos tentar.

Fiquei a observar as várias vezes que minha esposa tentava entrar em contato com o pilantra do meu pai que, a essa altura, estava cantando música sertaneja em um cruzeiro com passistas de escola de samba brasileiras.

- É, realmente ele não atende... – Rukia parecia tão inquieta quanto eu.

- Amor, tem algo que queira me contar? – decidi perguntar, afinal, se a vida estava me dando tantos golpes, por que poupar de receber mais um?

Rukia apenas balançou a cabeça, mas sua expressão condenava que ela mentia. Suspirei tenso enquanto peguei o telefone das mãos dela. Vamos ver se tenho mais sorte...

E mal segurei o telefone e ele tocou. Estalei a língua quando vi o número que chamava. Entreguei a Rukia.

- Deve ser a Inoue querendo falar com você. – sinalizei.

- Geralmente a Inoue liga do celular dela, mas estão ligando de casa mesmo. Talvez seja o Ishida.

- Tudo. Que. Eu. Não. Quero. É. Falar. Com. Ele. – deixei bem claro demonstrando todo meu mau-humor com uma veia dilatada na fronte.

- Alô? Ishida? Tudo bem? – ouvi Rukia cumprimentar de forma simpática. – Não... Não, ainda não. Pode deixar, eu passo lá amanhã mesmo. – do que ela estava falando? Rukia parecia tão... Será que ela estava me traindo com aquele quatro-olhos de uma figa? Franzi o cenho e a encarei. – Ok, não posso falar agora. – ela sussurrou e aquilo me intrigou mais ainda. – Sim, levo tudo. Também estou ansiosa! Ainda não abri! Desculpa, assim que abrir mando uma mensagem para o celular da Inoue avisando! Me desculpe, sei que está tão ansioso quanto eu! – e soltou uma risadinha. – Vou passar pra ele! Mande um beijo na Inoue e avise que já estou preparando os docinhos _pro_ chá-de-bebê dela.

- Chá de bebê? – exclamei em pânico.

- É, do bebê da Inoue! – Rukia explicou e eu suspirei aliviado.

Ishida e Inoue tinham se casado alguns anos depois de nós, três anos depois para ser mais exato e esperavam seu primeiro filho. Não tinham problemas algum na vida que não fosse aguentar as loucuras de Inoue, já que Ishida tocava o hospital do pai que decidira se retirar do serviço depois de tantos anos dedicado aquilo.

Rukia me estendeu o telefone e pisquei, atônito, ao vê-la cometer tal... suicídio? Porque eu ia mata-la se me passasse o telefone e... Ela não queria mesmo que eu falasse com ele, certo?

Peguei o telefone, bufando.

- Diga, Ishida.

- Como está, Kurosaki? – o ouvi comentar animado do outro lado. Claro, ele não tinha problemas, estava sempre feliz. Mas ah, tenho certeza de que o filho deles dará muito trabalho! E ai ele vai ver o que é bom... e... – Soube das novidades já. – ele interrompeu o meu pensamento insano e psicótico.

- Quê? – indaguei confuso. – Que novidades?

- Perdeu a clinica do seu pai. – ele comentou animado. – Já soube.

- Ah, e você fica feliz com isso? – perguntei, já estava irritado e Ishida vinha a calhar para eu descontar toda minha ira.

- Claro. Você é o melhor pediatra que eu conheço e sempre quis tê-lo na minha equipe. – ele parecia bem feliz. Maldito...

- Eu não trabalho como pediatra hoje em dia. Sou clinico geral, atendo de tudo. – respondi com ar de superior.

- É, você nunca atendeu a sua especialização. Mas adivinhe, estou justamente com uma vaga na minha pediatria e ela é sua!

- Eu não vou trabalhar pra você! – neguei na hora. Eu nunca quis trabalhar ao lado dele. Atura-lo na faculdade já havia sido difícil demais.

- Que eu saiba você foi despejado e expulso. Também perdeu sua clinica. Tem dois filhos pra criar e mais... – Ishida se engasgou e aquilo atraiu minha atenção.

- Mais o quê? – e fitei, receoso, Rukia que permanecia a ler os documentos, mas olhou por cima dos papéis disfarçadamente. – Me conta, Ishida!

- Mais... muitas despesas, Kurosaki. Muitas mesmo! – ouvi do outro lado da linha. – Ou devo dizer Doutor Kurosaki, o melhor pediatra que eu já conheci na vida e futuro chefe da pediatria do Hospital de Karakura?

Tudo que fiz depois desse elogio ridículo foi desligar o aparelho e joga-lo longe.

- O que está fazendo? – Rukia perguntou exasperada.

- Esse idiota me oferecendo emprego naquele hospital de quinta dele! – disse entre os dentes.

- E você não aceitou? – ela parecia indignada, levantando-se da cama. – Como pretende sustentar nossos filhos assim? Ele ligou com boa vontade!

- Como ele soube? – bradei irritado. – Ligou e fez fofoca com a Inoue, não é?

- Eu nem sabia desse envelope, seu idiota. – Rukia retrucou e só pude concordar com a ofensa que ela fez a mim.

- Não vou trabalhar pro Ishida! – bati o pé ao me levantar.

- Então eu estou saindo de casa! – a resposta imediata de Rukia me chocou.

- O quê? – inquiri puxando-a pelo braço. – Rukia! Do que está falando?

- É isso mesmo! Não posso viver com alguém que não tem condições de me manter! Vou pra casa do nii-sama!

- Quê? Vai morar com Byakuya! – mas eu estava com tanta raiva que fiz como dizem, dei linha na pipa. – Vai, só que vai deixar nossos filhos comigo! – exigi.

- Não mesmo! Meus filhos vão comigo! – e novamente ela usava o pronome possessivo apontando a si mesma.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo! – expus a ela irritado.

- Nem eu! Você não tem responsabilidade!

- Você está cheia de segredinhos com o Ishida!

- Segredinhos? – Rukia se pôs a frente. – Eu só converso com ele! Somos amigos, sempre fomos! Você que é um bicho do mato que nem queria ir no casamento dele com a Inoue! Aliás, quem tem sorte é ela! Tem um marido atencioso e que está animado com o filho que está vindo, não igual a você que só reclama dos seus! – Rukia choramingou.

- Rukia... – mordi os lábios. Que idiota que eu era! Queria socar a mim mesmo várias vezes. – Olha, vamos esquecer isso! – e me aproximei para abraça-la. – Vamos dar um jeito, ok? Talvez eu fale com o Ishida e dependendo quanto ele me pague... Ele me ofereceu a chefia da pediatria dele. – suspirei. – Não devo ganhar mal. Mas... – fitei aquele outro envelope que estava na cama. – Por que tem um envelope do hospital para você?

- Hm? – ela piscou confusa quase se afastando quando a encarei. – Não é nada. Apenas exames que eu fui fazer lá. – Rukia riu, aquele mesmo riso amarelo que recebera no banheiro.

- Temos uma clinica. – pausei. – Tá, mesmo que ela não seja legalizada... – corei. – Não tem sentido ir fazer exames em outro lugar que não seja aqui comigo! – enfatizei. – Ao menos cuidados médicos eu ainda posso te oferecer, Rukia! – expliquei.

- Eu sei... – ela corou. – Mas... eram coisas de mulher e Inoue se ofereceu para ir comigo e...

- Não há intimidade sua que eu não conheça, não é? – levantei as sobrancelhas num riso. – E se Inoue queria ficar com você, poderia tê-la chamado aqui. Me conta...

Eu a soltei, sentando na cama para pegar o envelope e vi os olhos de Rukia se arregalarem. A morena segurou meu braço com firmeza.

- Ichigo! Não leia! – ela exigia e aquilo me preocupava. Será que Rukia estava doente? Tinha tanto medo quando me lembrava de que sua irmã havia falecido com uma doença tão grave.

- Hm? Por que não? Você provavelmente não vai entender nada do que está escrito aqui! – zombei, abrindo o envelope enquanto via o rosto de Rukia se contorcer em pânico. Retirei os papéis que havia dentro e comecei a ler. – Bem, vamos ver...

Não.

Não era possível.

Era uma brincadeira, certo?

Devia ter uma câmera escondida em nosso quarto.

Rukia estava mais que apreensiva. Ela se virou de costas parecendo pronta a ouvir.

- Rukia...

- Diga.

- Esses exames... – reli o nome dela e a palavra "_positivo_" abaixo. Não precisava ser nenhum profissional para entender o que dizer. – São seus mesmos?

- S... sim... – ela gaguejou e eu suspirei profundamente. – O que diz? – me questionou ainda de costas.

- Bem... vamos ser pais de novo! – eu revelei tentando esboçar um sorriso enquanto sentia meus olhos começarem a se encher de lágrimas. – Ou esse filho é do Ishida? – cai em mim para que minha esposa logo me desse um soco.

- Baka! – ela ralhou, mas chorosa logo se derreteu antes de pedir uma confirmação: . – É? – Rukia me encarou e acho que ela não esperava me encontrar chorando. – Ichigo...

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou, fazendo meu choro se intensificar mais. Droga, as mulheres não entendem que quando fazem isso nos fazem chorar ainda mais?

Não podia negar aquela felicidade.

Ter um novo filho com Rukia... Era o recomeço daquela loucura deliciosa que era tê-la como esposa e mãe de seus filhos. Uma nova criança para gritar em meus ouvidos, para me irritar, para me chamar de pai, para ensinar a andar, para me abraçar quando chegasse em casa... e para dizer que me amava.

- Me desculpe... acho que esqueci algum dia de me prevenir e... – ela se explicava quando capturei seus lábios em um beijo. Larguei os papéis e a envolvi em um abraço.

- Não me peça desculpas por me dar essa alegria! – sorri para ela, tentando secar aquelas lágrimas insistentes. – Estou muito feliz! Apesar... de tudo! – suspirei, voltando a abraça-la.

- Que bom! Pensei que ia odiar... por isso fui com a Inoue quando desconfiei até o Ishida... – Rukia explicou, não hesitando em abrir um largo sorriso que logo esmaeceu. – Mas e agora, Ichigo? Temos mais essa criança e não temos nem casa. – ela riu de forma triste.

- Bem... vamos pro único lugar que nos resta... – cocei a cabeça, sem saída.

- Onde? – Rukia piscou.

- A Soul Society! Bem... se seu irmão aceitar... – e lembrei quem era o irmão de Rukia.

- Ele vai querer! Só... acho melhor não contarmos do novo bebê! – precavida, ela ressaltou.

- É mesmo. Mas antes eu vou ver quanto é o salário que o Ishida vai me oferecer lá. Se der para alugarmos um _apê_ nem que seja pequeno que dê pra gente...

- Não se esqueça do nosso contrato de casamento! – Rukia lembrou.

Ah, mas como me esquecia disso.

Com uma veia saltada na fronte, quase explodindo, lembrei que Byakuya me fez assinar um contrato pré-nupcial que deixava bem claro que eu não podia levar Rukia para morar em uma casa com menos – isso mesmo: menos de 300 metros quadrados. E você está me perguntando: minha casa tem 300 metros quadrados? Não! Mas havia pago propina ao corretor que Byakuya mandou vir da Soul Society e ele mediu até o teto e as paredes em troca de uma coleção de discos velha do meu pai – acredite, na Soul Society ainda há tocadores de vinil! Mas daquela vez... não conseguiria comprar nada nem ninguém porque eu simplesmente não tinha um centavo no bolso.

_Peraí_. Eu tinha sim!

- Rukia, me lembrei da poupança que meu pai está fazendo pra faculdade do Ginrei! – com um estalo exclamei. – Podemos sacar o dinheiro e pagar parte! – peguei o papel novamente. – Aqui diz que se eu pagar parte da dívida, eles podem revogar a decisão e nos deixar aqui por um tempo! – anunciei.

- Que ótima ideia, Ichigo! – Rukia sorriu ainda admirando os resultados que comprovaram que seria mãe de novo. – Amanhã você vai ao banco e...

- Não. Meu pai não guarda no banco. – interrompi. – Ele mantém na clinica. Todo mês ele vem e deposita numa lata de biscoitos que ele guarda num canto lá.

- Uma lata de biscoitos? A clínica, se não fosse fechada por falta de alvará, seria por insalubridade... – Rukia comentou indignada.

- Vou lá!

Fomos juntos, ambos vestindo apenas um robe, o meu de cor laranja e o dela cor-de-rosa com estampas de chappies. Chegamos a clinica que até meia-hora atrás era nossa e acendemos as luzes. Fui até um dos armários e esticando os braços, peguei a lata de biscoitos um tanto quanto enferrujada.

- Eu disse que vão interditar isso por insalubridade! – Rukia ralhou.

- Bem... – e tentei abrir a caixa que parecia tão leve. – Tá difícil de abrir.

E mais umas tentativas, consegui arrancar a tampa que a selava.

E lá havia um pequeno envelope branco com uma fita vermelha em volta. Dinheiro nenhum.

- Mas...

E antes de protestar, abri o envelope e retirei o pequeno papel que tinha dentro dele. A letra inconfundível, os garranchos de todo médico, meu pai.

"Quando Ginrei estiver crescido, você já terá juntado mais que o dobro do que já juntei para bancar seus estudos. Vou viver meu sonho. Me desculpe, Ichigo. Te amo. Papai."

E para meu pavor havia... uma marca de beijo de batom na assinatura do meu pai? O que tinha dado nele?

Com muita raiva, lancei aquela lata ao longe e xinguei o máximo que pôde.

"

Recapitulando...

Desempregado, com minha linda esposa brigada e grávida e sustentado por meu cunhado que me odeia. Não era possível. Simplesmente sentia falta dos dias estressantes que podia resmungar de Ginrei brincando com Misaki que deveria estar aos prantos enquanto Rukia vinha sempre tão carinhosa e a pegava em seu colo e pedia silencio já que eu estava cansado de tanto trabalhar.

Acabou que o dia amanheceu, os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer e eu não dormi pensando apenas naquilo. Ou havia dormido pouco tempo que acabei pensando não ter dormido. Mas estou extremamente exausto... Melhor...

- Volte aqui!

- Papai! – ouvi o grito de Ginrei e num sobressalto me levantei.

- Ginrei!

_Continua..._


	3. Surpresa

**N.A.:** Mais um capítulo, pessoal! Demorei, mas cheguei! Semana atolada no trabalho e bastante agitada, mas em um momento tive um surto e escrevi esse capítulo de uma vez! E vamos pra enquete? Eu posso terminar a fic em apenas três capítulos, ooou posso prolonga-la! ^^ Então me digam nas reviews o que vocês preferem! ^^ Curtam o capítulo! E agradecendo as reviews fofas do Ismael Marinho, Dalila, JJDani, Mjer Odindottir e metsfan101!

xxxx-xxxx

**Confusões de uma vida perfeita**

**Capítulo III: Surpresa**

**Escrito por Michele P. Rommel / Mi Yuuki x**

xxxx-xxxx

_**(Ponto de Vista do Ichigo)**_

Assim que ouvi os gritos de meu filho, levantei-me do futon, alarmado. O que estava acontecendo?

Ginrei era um menino criado em Karakura e, apesar de saber sobre hollows e enxergarem espíritos, Rukia e eu optamos por cria-los não na Soul Society, exatamente para que eles mantivessem uma vida humana. Era normal que algo assim assustasse Ginrei.

Corri até o jardim interior com tudo que tinha, me surpreendendo com o que via:

- Papai! Papai!

Byakuya estava segurando Ginrei pela gola do kimono azul-piscina que ele usava, sacudindo-o de um lado para o outro. E nas mãos do meu pequeno monstrinho havia uma vara de pescar de brinquedo, e preso em um anzol que eu apostava que ele havia improvisado, uma das carpas de meu cunhado se debatia.

- Sua peste! – Byakuya, furioso, sacolejava o menino que não largava o anzol com a bendita carpa que dava seus últimos suspiros.

Aquela cena me irritou muito! Nós nunca havíamos sequer erguido uma mão para Ginrei. E talvez essa fosse a razão de ele ser tão levado... Mas isso não era relevante agora! Meu filho estava à beira do sufocamento enquanto seu tio louco o torturava por causa de um peixe idiota. É, um peixe idiota.

- Byakuya! – intervi, fechando o cenho. – Que pensa que está fazendo com Ginrei?

- Esse monstro está pescando minhas carpas! – bradou Byakuya, largando Ginrei que caiu sentado no gramado e armava o maior berreiro.

- Mas você não tem direito de maltratar meu filho assim! – retruquei furioso.

- Eu tenho direito de fazer o que quiser na minha casa! – a ênfase de Byakuya me incomodou.

- Ótimo, então eu estou pegando as minhas coisas e indo embora! – declarei, cruzando os braços.

- Ichigo?

Ao ouvir aquela voz rouca, virei para trás para contemplar minha bela esposa. Mas Rukia estava com uma cara péssima. Pálida e cambaleando, ela se apoiou a uma das vigas de madeira que suspendiam as telhas que cobriam a saída da varanda.

- Rukia? – pisquei preocupado, mas não era hora disso. Eu tinha que enfrentar Byakuya.

- É um grande alivio que vá embora. – respondeu Byakuya, altivo, quando pegou a carpa semimorta do chão. Ela ainda se debatia... mesmo que fosse pouco.

- O que está acontecendo! – a morena perguntou confusa e preocupada ao ver o clima tenso, e só então se deu conta do garoto que berrava no chão. – Ginrei?

- Mamãe! – nosso filho gritou enlouquecidamente.

Se a polícia batesse naquela casa, com certeza seriamos, porque o escândalo que ele fazia era proporcional a alguém que havia sofrido uma intensa tortura. Só me faltava mais um processo.

- Ginrei! – Rukia, mesmo com dificuldade, correu até ele, pegando-o em seus braços.

- Então estou indo! - Não permito ouvir mais ofensas! – mantive minha firmeza. – Vamos, Rukia!

- Que pensa que está fazendo? – Rukia franziu o cenho, contrastando com a expressão fragilizada com a qual ela havia chegado ali. Assustei-me.

- R-Rukia? – gaguejei.

- Ginrei está levado mesmo! – ela parecia penalizada enquanto afagava a cabeça do menino que estava apoiada em seu ombro. Quem via, parecia um anjinho. – O Nii-sama tem razão em repreendê-lo! Coisa que você, um pai, nunca fez!

Agora essa eu não esperava.

Não.

Eu realmente não esperava.

Rukia cobrava minhas obrigações como pai e marido, coisa que devíamos discutir entre quatro paredes, na frente de Byakuya. Ela agora havia conseguido o que queria, me tirou do sério.

- Quê! – exclamei, descrente no que ouvia.

- É isso mesmo, Ichigo! – Rukia parecia carregada de mágoas. – Quem sabe aqui o Ginrei consiga ter uma boa educação .Ele não Tem culpa de ser um garoto malcriado! – ela disse sem dó enquanto afagava os cabelos de Ginrei, tão laranjas quanto os meus. – Você nunca o deu atenção e sempre estava mais preocupado com seus pacientes!

- Mas é claro! – confirmei, mas ofendido com as palavras de minha esposa. – Eu preciso cuidar dos meus pacientes para ter dinheiro pra sustenta-lo! Ou vocês acham que eu chego ao supermercado e me dão comida? Eu chego à loja de brinquedos e eles me dão os videogames que o Ginrei quer? – foi com ironia que tive de me defender, mas eu ainda não podia acreditar que Rukia estava dizendo aquilo. Ela me achava um mau pai?

- Pai não é quem só dá brinquedos e faz as vontades do filho, Ichigo! É quem cuida e educa! – Rukia me repreendeu.

Eu contive meus punhos. Claro que não ia bater em Rukia, mas naquele maldito Byakuya... Desviei o olhar para ver ele, que tentava ignorar nossa discussão enquanto retornava algumas das carpas caídas sobre o gramado ao lago, mas toda vez que ele mergulhava uma, essa voltava a boiar. Confesso que me comovi em ver que Byakuya ainda acreditava que os peixinhos coitados, estivessem vivos ainda.

- Rukia, você está me julgando injustamente! – era melhor abrandar o nível dessa conversa para não ser mais humilhado.

Sabe quando você faz uma besteira, anoitece, você dorme e acorda pensando que está tudo bem? Foi assim que eu pensei que seria. Mas não. A briga do dia anterior, tudo, ainda existia lá. Será que era porque eu não havia dormido? Mentalmente eu estava me socando!

- Ichigo, eu quero pedir o divórcio! – foram as gélidas palavras que saíram dos lábios de Rukia, enquanto amargas lágrimas corriam por seu belo rosto.

- Quê! – ela estava doida? Esperávamos um terceiro filho, a amava com toda minha alma e... com que dinheiro pagaria pensão para três crianças?

– Não, Rukia, sério, o que você bebeu?

- Nii-sama conversou comigo ontem. Achamos melhor.

Mas ele não havia falado que me ajudaria? Olhei para Byakuya indignado, esse que observava e rapidamente tornou sua atenção ao lago novamente. Falso... Estalei a língua, chocado com toda aquela história.

- Rukia, você... você tem que se acalmar. – eu me aproximei, estendendo os braços para abraça-la, mas Rukia me repeliu sem dó. – Temos dois filhos, uma vida maravilhosa...

- Vida maravilhosa? – Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha indignada. – Não temos nem casa! Nossos filhos são duas crianças sem educação! Você não me leva pra jantar!

- Rukia, temos uma vida ótima, você sabe! – eu tinha que apelar. – Quando fazemos amor...

Byakuya corou e pigarreou, interrompendo minha sentença. Ok, ele não precisava ouvir isso, mas ora, ele mesmo devia ter ouvido várias vezes em que, de fato, fizemos amor. Então não tinha problema, certo? Se eu era uma falha como marido, como pai, ao menos como homem eu podia satisfazê-la.

- Na segunda vez você já está dizendo que está cansado, Ichigo! – Rukia não poupou e foi minha vez de corar.

- Isso foi só... – me engasguei, tentando lembrar. - ...semana passada!

- E anteontem? E ontem? – Rukia lembrava, me fazendo espalmar minha face, estampada nela o constrangimento.

- Rukia... – eu chamei, e mesmo que ela protestasse, capturei suas mãozinhas que envolviam Ginrei que havia adormecido. – Sei que é uma fase difícil, você está nervosa... – sussurrei, não queria que Byakuya ouvisse. – mas você já passou por isso duas vezes e agora você vai superar mais essa! Eu sei como é. – e a abracei com carinho, deixando-a confusa. – Está se sentindo incapaz, gorda, não é? – beijei o topo dos fios negros dela. – É normal nessa fase, mas você está linda! – tentei usar minha psicologia, afinal, eu era médico e sabia o que se passava na cabeça de uma mulher, em especial da minha esposa, nesse momento.

- Gorda? – eu agradeci por Ginrei estar embalado nos braços de Rukia, porque a cara que ela fez quando me afastou... dizia que ela ia me matar. – Me acha gorda?

- Na-não, amor. Você está entendendo errado! – protestei, agitando as mãos. – Falo do seu atual estado, suas dúvidas, suas emoções... – e voltei a tentar capturar as mãozinhas, mas quando o fiz, recebi foi a palma de Rukia se chocar no meu rosto.

- Seu... seu... – ela gaguejava, chorosa.

- Rukia... – acariciei a vermelhidão do meu rosto, um pouco perplexo ao vê-la tão descontrolada.

- Saia da...! – e quando ela gritava furiosa, algo a interrompeu. Ela levou a mão aos lábios, empalidecendo. Eu sabia o que isso significava.

- Rukia? – Byakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha preocupado.

- Me dê o Ginrei aqui! – eu disse rápido, tomando o garoto do colo de Rukia que saiu correndo, deixando meu cunhado intrigado.

- O que a Rukia tem? – ele perguntou alarmado.

- Nada! – foi o que respondi de imediato, quase que como um robô. – Ela tá assim desde ontem. Come essas porcarias que a Inoue faz... Depois passa mal. – falei com naturalidade, esperando que ele não desconfiasse de nada.

- Espero mesmo. Ela me parece mais forte também... – o nobre apoiou uma mão ao queixo e parecia que nossa discussão havia evaporado como a vida das pobres carpas daquele lago. – Deve estar comendo muito desses lixos do mundo humano!

- Ah, sim, a Rukia tem engordado... – comentei quase perdendo a fala. – Sabe como é, lá tem fastfood, comida nada saudável. Já disse pra Rukia não comer isso! – disfarcei com o mais forçado sorriso.

- Hm. Cuide dela. Ainda mais por ser médico. – advertiu. – Vou para o esquadrão. Qualquer coisa, me avise.

- Sim. – assenti quando o vi dar meia volta, imponente como sempre, partindo. – Ah, Byakuya! – assim que o chamei, ele se voltou a mim.

- Sim?

- Eu e Rukia vamos passar mais tarde em Karakura. Temos que ver como anda o processo de retomada de posse... se vamos conseguir. – disse, desanimado.

- Entendo. – eu tinha que tomar coragem e falar.

- Vamos deixar as crianças! – afirmei, esperando o pior.

- O quê? – Byakuya arregalava os olhos negros quase me fuzilando.

- Por favor, cuide deles um pouquinho!

- Me nego. – foi tudo que ele me disse.

- Não podemos leva-los, Byakuya! No fórum não permitem e...

- Deixem com seus amigos ryokas.

Bem que era uma boa ideia, mas Ishida estava no hospital o dia inteiro, apesar de amar ficar com nossos filhos e até Ginrei gostava do tio quatro olhos, afinal, rico como era, levava os dois para passear, comprava presentes... tudo que uma criança – _interesseira_ – como Ginrei queria. Mas ele estava trabalhando e Inoue, por sua vez, estava no final de sua gestação e não queria perturba-la. Ok, não é por isso. Eu que não vou ser doido de deixar a Inoue cuidando dessas duas pestinhas, né?

- Mas eu não posso, Byakuya! E eu sei que você hoje não trabalha de tarde.

- Ordens especiais. Terei uma reunião com o soutaichou. – nem eu acreditei em você, Byakuya.

- Tá, deixamos ele com seus empregados.

- Meus empregados têm ordens explicitas de não lavar uma só peça de roupa sua ou um prato que comer. Ah, quanto àquela bagunça na sala, ajeite. Eles não vão consertar as paredes que aquela menina – ele falava de Misaki – rabiscou com canetinhas.

Cerrei o punho. Onde estava meu cunhado que me deu tanto apoio e roupas – é, as roupas que ainda vestia naquela noite? E o que havia dito pra Rukia que a fez se convencer de que é melhor se separar de mim? Mas isso não vai acontecer mesmo! Vou conversar com ela assim que ela voltar. Mas atendendo meus pedidos, Rukia logo surgia e agora, com uma aparência ainda pior.

- Rukia! – chamei alarmado, indo até ela. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim... – ela respondeu, apoiando-se ao meu braço.

- Volte pra dentro, melhor se deitar. – aconselhei preocupado. – Não se esforce.

- Não, tudo bem. Já vi que está falando com o nii-sama sobre deixar as crianças. – e mesmo com dificuldades, Rukia se curvou. – Por favor, nii-sama. Eu adoraria que passasse um tempo com Ginrei e ensinasse bons modos a ele... e aproveitaria para aproxima-los.

- Bons modos? – argui. Tá, Ginrei tinha péssimos modos.

- Rukia, se quiser eu vou e você fica. Não está se sentindo bem também... – era a solução?

- Não. Não se preocupe. – ela negou com a cabeça. – Temos que ir. Eu também tenho que ir ao hospital falar com o Ishida. – uma veia saltou na minha testa. Ainda estavam de segredinhos?

- Bem, e então, Byakuya? – perguntei esperando a resposta daquela expressão gélida.

- Hm... Se for pra dar bons modos a essa criança...

- Lembre-se que ele sucederá seu clã! – foi a estratégia de Rukia.

Será que era a oportunidade de Byakuya transforma-lo em um verdadeiro líder para o futuro do clã? Mas quem sabe se ele não tinha planos pra pequena Misaki? Aproveitei para encarar a menina que brincava tranquilamente no canto do jardim.

- Bem, até as cinco eu não posso, então mandarei Renji. Quando eu chegar, cuido deles.

Foi o que ele disse gélido, mas de certa forma me confortou. Sorri aliviado.

- Obrigado, Byakuya!

- Não se preocupem. Só faço isso porque quero ter paz em casa novamente. – ele disse ríspido.

- Ótimo! Vamos nos arrumar, amor. – passei o braço em volta do ombro de Rukia, mas ela logo virou a cara e saiu pela lateral, me deixando com a mão abanando, literalmente. Ela ainda estava furiosa. – Bem, vou deixar Ginrei na cama e já vamos! – avisei para Byakuya que já partia.

Seria um longo dia...

xxxx-xxxx

_**(Narrativa normal)**_

Não demorou muito para que Ichigo e Rukia já estivessem em Karakura. Dentro do único bem que lhes sobravam, ou melhor, que ainda tinham até a justiça descobrir e tirar do nome deles, seu carro, Ichigo se dirigia até a antiga clinica e casa da família após uma tensa discussão no tribunal. Enquanto ele estava no fórum, Rukia estava no hospital. E mesmo quando se encontraram, ele e Rukia não trocaram sequer uma palavra.

Ele dirigia em alta velocidade, nitidamente irritado e Rukia odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Mas ela estava inexpressiva. Sentia vontade de chorar. Com os papéis de seus exames no colo, lamentava que Ichigo não havia perguntado nada, nem se interessado por seu filho.

O sinal ficou vermelho e Ichigo parou o carro, aproveitando para fitar a esposa que olhava para o lado de fora da janela fechada. O médico estalou a língua, irritado. Um calor insuportável fazia naquela tarde de verão onde os termômetros batiam a casa dos 40 graus.

- Rukia, não vou ligar o ar-condicionado. – avisou. – Vai gastar mais combustível. – ele comentou, afrouxando a gravada e desabotoando os primeiros fechos da blusa social azul-marinho. – Pode abrir a sua janela porque está um calor insuportável? – ríspido, Ichigo perguntou, mais provocativo que nunca.

Rukia nada fez. Permanecia a olhar por entre o vidro. Ichigo, por sua vez, decidiu abrir ainda mais a janela do seu lado e, quando o fez, uma bela garota de longos cabelos loiros até a altura da cintura exposta pelo top que só cobria parte dos seios e o short baixo que mal cobria suas nádegas se aproximou.

- Senhor! – ela chamou, entregando um panfleto ao rapaz.

Rukia sentiu a aproximação e fechou o cenho quando fitou de cima abaixo a mulher praticamente nua.

- Ah, obrigado. – e Ichigo o fez, esboçou o único sorriso que não conseguira dar a sua esposa aquela loira oferecida, segundo a concepção de Rukia.

As buzinas ressoaram, incomodando Rukia quando os motoristas que estavam atrás começaram a, enlouquecidos, se manifestar. O sinal havia aberto há mais de quinze segundos e nada de Ichigo sair com o carro.

- Droga! – Ichigo colocou a cabeça pra fora, já pronto pra ralhar com os motoristas furiosos. – Passem por cima se estão com pressa! – gritou.

- Se você não ficasse ciscando praquela loira peituda, não teria deixado de prestar a atenção no transito! – Rukia, indócil, cruzou os braços mordendo o lábio.

- Eu não tava olhando pra ninguém, Rukia! – Ichigo exclamou, encarando a mulher antes de sair em alta velocidade. – Você está louca!

- Louca, gorda, traída... Que eu sou mais?

E quando ouviu isso, Ichigo não se conteve. Parou o carro com uma freada escandalosa, que fez o corpo de Rukia ser projetado pra frente, sendo preso apenas pelo cinto-de-segurança. Estavam em um estacionamento coberto e deserto.

- Seu idiota! – Rukia xingou. – Quer me matar? E seu filho também? Sei que não dá a mínima pra ele, mas então me deixe sozinha – ela dizia enquanto tentava soltar o cinto para se libertar e sair do carro. – que eu vou...

- Rukia! – Ichigo segurou a mão que tentava soltar o cinto, encarando-a.

- Me solta! Eu vou embora daqui mesmo! – Rukia parecia irredutível.

- Rukia! – ele insistiu, capturando a mãozinha dela num aperto maior. – Me diz, como foi com o Ishida?

Ela se soltou e virou-se para frente. Não queria falar sobre isso, estava emburrada.

- Você não se interessou até agora. Não vou contar.

Ichigo suspirou, pegando os papéis que estavam pousados sobre o colo da pequena. Abriu o envelope que já estava deslacrado e, de lá, retirou os papéis, afagando o ventre saliente da morena no vestido amarelo com um coelhinho estampado.

- Já tem quatro meses, não é? – Ichigo sorriu animado, mas Rukia não se manifestou. – Temos que resolver isso tudo logo para que possamos comprar o enxoval. O berço, pelo menos já temos. Ainda bem que guardamos o da Misaki... – ele riu.

Então os orbes castanhos se arregalaram. Ele fitava o papel, realmente lamentando não ouvir da boca de sua esposa aquela noticia maravilhosa, assim como havia sido quando a descobriu grávida.

- Gêmeos? – ele exclamou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Que... maravilhoso, Rukia!

Ele passou para frente do banco do carona e a capturou em um abraço, surpreendendo-a. Rukia não correspondeu de inicio, mas assim que ele mordiscou a orelha dela com carinho e ternura, ela se rendeu.

- Pára, Ichigo! – Rukia reclamou. – É, temos despesa em dobro. Não vai reclamar?

- Claro que não idiota! Isso significa alegria em dobro. – suspirou. – Por que acha que sou tão insensível? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É, vamos ter é que nos mudar e comprar uma casa maior. Dois bebês... – Ichigo sorria feito um menino antes de beija-la.

Ela ficou sem ar. Fazia tempo que ele não capturava seus lábios com tanta paixão. Nem quando faziam amor, sendo que ultimamente eles haviam diminuído o ritmo, mas agora... havia sido diferente. O beijo dele tinha um sabor especial. Rukia se afastou um pouco e ele sorriu, encostando a fronte na dela e cerrando os olhos.

- Obrigada por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo, baixinha!

Rukia sorriu, timidamente.

- Não se preocupe. Você não está gorda... Você é a mais linda mulher que já vi! – ele revelou antes de dar um selinho. – E carregando um filho meu, aliás, dois, fica ainda mais linda!

Rukia sentia os braços fortes de seu marido a envolverem. Aquelas mãos quentes deslizando em seu rosto alvo.

- Me desculpa, eu sou uma droga mesmo! Vamos consertar isso! Vou dar mais atenção pra você, pro Ginrei... a Misaki também, coitada. Desde que ela nasceu, não dou atenção pra ela. E ela precisa tanto da gente... – Ichigo suspirou. – E você, meu amor. Preciso tanto de você!

Rukia se sentiu realizada com a declaração de Ichigo. Ele a enchia de beijos. Terno e carinhoso. Assim que o conhecera. Será que era melhor que vivessem longe de Karakura? Longe da vida moderna que tanto os maltratava? Será?

- Vamos lá pro banco de trás... – Ichigo sussurrou, as mãos lascivas correndo pela cintura e chegando abaixo do vestidinho amarelo que Rukia usava. – Vamos, hein? Igual quando éramos mais novos...

- Ichigo, não! – Rukia protestava, tentando com suas mãos combater as dele, mas que eram fortes demais e somada à onda de prazer delas e dos lábios dele que mordiscavam sua pele, a enfraqueciam. – Pa... ah... para, Ichigo! – ela gemia entre os protestos.

- Vamos, baka! – e sem pestanejar, Ichigo já tirava a pequena peça de renda vermelha que protegia a intimidade de Rukia. – Rápido. Tamos num estacionamento, tá escuro e...

Pronto. Ele soltara o cinto e baixara o zíper da calça preta social. Rukia, tímida, não sabia como agir. E se fossem pegos? Ishida havia lhe afirmado que ela devia tomar mais cuidado agora que sabia que teria gêmeos e será que podiam? Ok, eles podiam porque Ichigo já estava fazendo. Ichigo havia suspendido todo seu vestido, desamarrado seu sutiã e apalpava os seios bem moldados. Extremamente excitada, Rukia desabotoou a blusa social de mangas compridas, sentindo o tórax e o abdome bem definido de seu marido.

Aquela aventura adolescente os fez rir quando pararam com as carícias para se encarar. Deviam ser loucos. Mas aquela pausa foi bem breve. Logo ele estava baixando as roupas debaixo e, sim, não havia empecilho algum que bloqueasse a passagem para sua pequena quando...

Batidas no vidro lateral do carro chamaram a atenção do casal que, rapidamente, tentou se cobrir, mas a janela aberta de Ichigo, do outro lado, já havia sido o suficiente para o grupo que trazia lanternas e distintivos que erguiam com suas pistolas assistir ao show privê que eles haviam dado.

- Policia! – o da frente que colocava a cabeça para dentro da caminhonete anunciava.

- Ah! Ichigo! – Rukia se alarmou, tentando se recompor e baixando o vestido.

- Droga! – Ichigo resmungou enquanto fechava o zíper da calça e cobria o peito desnudo pelos dois lados da roupa. – Me desculpa, senhor, estávamos aqui e...

- Estão detidos por ato sexual público. – ele anunciou.

- Mas nós... – Rukia tentou argumentar, mais vermelha que um tomate. – Senhor, nós estávamos aqui, pensamos que ninguém veria e...

- Além disso, estão dirigindo um carro com placa fria. A policia rodoviária procura há tempos! – explicou.

- Placa fria? – Ichigo perguntou chocado. – Mas, senhor, meu pai me deu esse carro assim que me formei na faculdade e faz mais de 5 anos!

- É, tem razão. Há exatamente 5 anos que ele está sem pagamento! E sabemos que quem tem feito esses golpes é um casal. – o policial abriu a porta. – Pode ir saindo todo mundo!

Rukia, que colocava sua calcinha, teve a porta do lado aberta e outro policial armado veio, arrancando-lhe do carro e que a impediu de prosseguir.

- Me solta! – ela protestou quando foi prensada na lataria do carro.

- Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, ainda com as calças arriadas na altura dos joelhos quando os guardas o forçaram a deitar de bruços no chão do estacionamento.

- Quietinha! – exigiu a autoridade ao revista-la.

- Disseram que o golpista tem um cabelo punk assim também... Dizem que ele pinta de várias cores diferentes pra disfarçar. – o policial comentou com o outro.

- Eu nunca pintei meu cabelo! – Ichigo bradou irritado.

- Você vai dizer isso na cadeia! – o mais forte deles disse, erguendo Ichigo com violência. – Os dois, coloquem no camburão!

- Senhor, eu sou uma mãe de família! – Rukia tentava argumentar. – Meu marido é médico! Ele pode mostrar seus documentos e...

- É, meu CRM! Tá no bolso da minha calça! – ele não podia pegar, pois elas ainda estavam arriadas. O chefe o jogou dentro do carro ao lado de Rukia.

- Vão se explicar na cadeia! – foi tudo que o policial disse ao fechar a porta.

- Ichigo, e agora! – Rukia perguntou, olhando a janela cercada de grades.

- Estamos perdidos!

_Continua..._


	4. Imprevisto

**N.A.:** _Bem, gente, estamos no quarto capítulo e, vocês decidiram, então Confusões não vai terminar em dois capítulos! XD Vou prolonga-la mais um pouquinho e eu devo confessar, estou amando escrever! E também quero fazer propaganda da minha nova short, Fetiche, que estou lançando em alguns dias aqui no . Terá três cap´tiulos e seguirá a linha de Confusões, comédia e romance. ^^ Esse N.A. é muito especial porque hoje é meu penúltimo dia antes das férias e já conclui meu MBA! *_* Muito obrigada por estarem lendo! Essa fic é especial demais pra mim! Ainda mais as reviews fofas da Nanda Kuchiki, JJDani, DalilaC e Mjer Odindittor! *_* Amei todas!_

xxxx-xxxx

**Confusões de uma vida perfeita**

**Escrito por: Michele P. Rommel – Mi Yuuki X**

**Capítulo IV: Imprevisto **

xxxx-xxxx

Fazia meia-hora em que Kurosaki Ichigo, com as costas apoiadas àquelas barras de ferro e as nádegas doloridas por estar pousado naquele desconfortável chão duro da cela, tentava controlar a dor de cabeça que, ele não mentia, estava lhe enlouquecendo.

- Não pode ser!

O jovem havia sido pego em flagrante fazendo sexo com sua esposa no carro roubado que seu pai havia lhe dado quando se formara em medicina. A caminhonete 4x4 vermelha importada, de modelo italiano, havia sido tirada da concessionária sem pagamento, assim como o alvará de funcionamento da clínica de sua família.

- Não pode ser! Não pode ser!

E, daquela vez, seu pai havia colocado o bem em seu nome e isso fazia com que Kurosaki Ichigo fosse reconhecido como o legítimo dono. Aquele que não pagou nenhuma das 60 parcelas do automóvel.

Agora ele era reconhecido membro de uma _gang_ internacional que, junto com sua esposa, retratada como uma mulher de pele alva, baixa estatura e olhos claros, aplicavam golpes comprando carros e retirando os mesmos do país de origem. Os policiais haviam comentado que o asiático pintava o cabelo de cores exóticas para não ser reconhecido como japonês e transitar livremente nos países da Europa.

- Não pode ser! Não pode ser! Não pode ser!

Mas não era só aquilo que estava deixando os fios laranja de Ichigo descoloridos, quase brancos. Os poucos que ele ainda não havia arrancado eram puxados por ele ao ouvir os passos de sua esposa. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, resmungando.

Ele. Estava. Enlouquecendo.

- CALA A BOCA, RUKIA! – ele bradou, furioso ao virar-se para trás para encara-la.

Ao ouvir a voz imperativa de seu marido, a morena que tinha os olhos enormes maiores ainda devido ao choro, parou estática a observar os castanhos por detrás das grades. Ichigo franzia o cenho fazendo questão de demonstrar como estava irritado.

- Quem é você pra gritar comigo? – a baixinha não levava desaforos para casa... e nem para seu lado da cela.

- Seu marido! – Ichigo vociferou, voltando a ficar de costas para ela. – Droga! Já estamos com problemas suficientes e você fica ai e...

Ichigo ouviu passos ligeiros de Rukia que precederam um ruído nada agradável acompanhado dos gemidos sofridos da morena. Ele se voltou para trás, preocupado. Mordeu o lábio quando a viu apoiada a pia que ficava no fundo da minúscula cena onde não havia nada mais que ela e um vaso sanitário ao lado de um colchão velho que exalava tão bem quanto à latrina.

- Rukia... – Ichigo chamou, segurando uma das barras.

Que droga era não poder ir ajuda-la. E como havia sido estúpido! Rukia estava sensível e seus filhos reagiram rápido ao maltrato que o pai fizera a mãe. Ele estalou a língua, sentindo-se o pior dos homens. Aliás, quantas vezes naqueles últimos meses já não se sentira assim?

Levou um tempo até que Rukia se acalmasse e abrisse a torneira enferrujada, lavando com a pouca água corrente que saia dela o rosto e a boca. Ela se levantou com uma expressão péssima e Ichigo sentiu o coração apertar ao vê-la se aproximar das barras, nas quais ela se apoiou antes de deslizar o corpo e se sentar ao lado dele.

- Rukia, está bem? – Ichigo prontamente estendeu o braço pelo vão entre as grades e tocou na pele gelada da esposa. – Vou chamar ajuda, tá?

- Não! – Rukia protestou. – Estou bem! – e acomodando-se melhor, Rukia apoiou as costas nas barras que a separavam do marido, mas Ichigo não soltou a mãozinha fria da morena que ofegava ainda.

- Me desculpa! – Ichigo pediu, sentindo as costas apoiadas no corpo da esposa. – Eu ando tão nervoso! – o jovem médico desabafou, apoiando a cabeça em um dos joelhos flexionados. – Mas vai ficar tudo bem! – ele tentava convencer a si próprio mais que Rukia. – Se sente melhor?

- Sim... – Rukia respondeu suspirando. – Só me sinto tonta...

- Eu não sei que tipo de tratamento o Ishida tem lhe dado! – o Kurosaki se revoltou. – Aquele quatro-olhos não entende nada!

- A especialidade dele é ginecologia, Ichigo! Diferente da sua! – Rukia parecia ofendida com o comentário do marido. – E, de qualquer forma, nem sua especialidade você exerceu!

- Ah, tudo bem! – Ichigo riu ironicamente. – Vamos voltar para o tópico: Kurosaki-Ichigo-O-Pior-Marido-E-Pai-Que-Já-Existiu-Na-Face-Da-Terra!

- Não é o pior, mas poderia ser bem melhor do que é! – Rukia se virou para encarar Ichigo que cerrou os olhos irritado enquanto massageava as têmporas.

Alguns passos fizeram Ichigo abrir as castanhas e dar de cara com o apressado delegado que vinha acompanhado de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Ishida Uryuu, o médico e amigo supracitado. Agora sim, Ichigo precisaria era de um cardiologista. O que aquele idiota que nem sabia cuidar de sua mulher – profissionalmente falando, ele ressaltaria – estava fazendo ali?

- Ishida! – Rukia abriu um largo sorriso ao se levantar e que fez Ichigo odiar ainda mais aquela presença ali.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – Ichigo se ergueu em seguida, mas esse parecia invocado. Voltou-se a esposa. – Você que ligou pra ele, Rukia? – Ichigo sentiu uma veia em sua fronte saltar.

Rukia virou o rosto, ignorando a irritação de seu marido.

- São eles? – o guarda perguntou apontando o casal. – O de cabelo tingido é Kurosaki Ichigo e... – o guarda baixou a vista para ler a ficha em mãos. – Kurosaki Rukia?

- Sim, são eles mesmos. O senhor se confundiu. – Ishida ajeitou os óculos e fitou melhor o amigo que, nitidamente, estava irritado com sua presença.

- Tudo bem, eles não são os criminosos, - o delegado tirou os óculos que deixou pendurados pela cordinha de pescoço, falando desinteressado. – Mas além da acusação de estarem dirigindo uma caminhonete roubada, os dois foram pegos em flagrante...

- Senhor delegado. – o médico interrompeu, afundando a mão no bolso do jaleco branco que usava por cima da blusa social azul-marinho e calça branca. – Acho que o senhor fez um bom trabalho por hoje. – e, intimidador, Uryuu depositou no bolso da camisa do homem de meia-idade uma quantia considerável de dinheiro. – Meus amigos estão liberados?

- C-claro! – o delegado gaguejou vendo as várias notas que saltavam para fora de seu bolso agora. – Libere o casal! – apressou-se a comandar o carcereiro.

- Sim, senhor!

Batendo continência o rapaz mais jovem que acompanhava o delegado correu tirando as chaves do bolso. Assim que a cela foi aberta, Rukia saiu e foi ao encontro do amigo.

- Que bom! – Rukia suspirou aliviada.

- Nem acredito! – Ichigo bufou.

- Como está, Kuchiki-san? – Ishida perguntou apreensivo.

- Bem melhor agora! – ela suspirou. – Muito obrigada!

- Você é sujo, Ishida. Comprou o delegado. – Ichigo provocou, reprovando a atitude do amigo.

- Quer apodrecer na cadeia, Kurosaki? – o _quincy_ lançou um olhar maldoso.

- Cala a boca, Ichigo! – Rukia repreendeu, fazendo o marido farfalhar os cabelos laranja suspirando.

- Deve estar exausta depois disso tudo! – Ishida ressaltou. – Eu estou a caminho do hospital, passamos lá e aproveito para te examinar e...

- A Rukia vai pra casa comigo! – Ichigo dava um passo à frente, saindo da cela.

Os âmbares faiscavam vermelho-sangue. Ishida não hesitou em encarar com seus azuis gélidos.

- Algum problema, Kurosaki?

- Nenhum. Obrigado, Ishida, mas agora eu e a Rukia vamos pra casa. – avisou.

- A Kuchiki-san precisa de cuidados. Não se preocupa com ela e seus filhos? – o _quincy_ perguntou entre os dentes, tão provocativo quanto ele.

- Quem sabe aqui os cuidados que a Rukia precisa sou eu! – Ichigo aproveitou para, com um dedo indicador autoritário, cutucar o peito do amigo.

- Como médico da Kuchiki-san, eu proíbo que ela volte para a _Soul Society_ sem que eu a examine! – Ishida foi absoluto.

- Ah, como médico dela... – Ichigo cruzou os braços e riu com sarcasmo. – Pois eu, como marido e médico também, afirmo que ela vai pra casa comigo! – respondeu.

Os dois rosnavam. Rukia se agarrou ao braço do quincy e o afastou.

- Por favor, Ishida! Não se preocupe! O Ichigo... tem estado assim mesmo. É assim que ele pensa e me trata... – e, sensível e irritada como estava, a morena não se esforçou para chorar.

- Na-não, Kuchiki-san! – e se voltando a ela, Ishida segurou seus ombros. – Não deve se alterar! Não é bom para você nem para os bebês! – rangendo os dentes ao senti-la tremer sob suas mãos, Ishida se virou desafiador. – Você não se sente mal por fazer a Kuchiki-san sofrer tanto, Kurosaki? Ela está grávida, precisa de apoio! – ralhou.

"_Que cena..."_ pensou Ichigo, indignado com os mimos que o quincy quatro-olhos costureiro dava a sua esposa. Sentiu-se enciumado.

- Ótimo! – Ichigo espalmou as calças tirando a poeira que a cela deixara. – Sou um péssimo marido e pai para Rukia e meus filhos! Então assuma todos eles, Ishida!

O jovem médico, exasperado, passou pelo amigo e a esposa e subiu as escadas que levavam de volta a delegacia.

- Fique calma, Kuchiki-san! – Ishida insistia. – Vamos, a Orihime está...

- Kurosaki-kuuun!

E antes que o quincy completasse, a voz estridente da amiga já chamava Ichigo que surgia na sala principal da delegacia, acompanhado pelos dois que vinham atrás.

- I-Inoue? – Ichigo gaguejou.

Estava em choque ao ver a amiga... enorme. Fazia tempo que não a via e, prestes a dar a luz, os seios estavam mais que o dobro do tamanho exorbitante que já tinham. As bochechas estavam cheias e dos lábios escorria creme cor-de-rosa, mesmo tom que havia no interior do pote de sorvete que ela carregava com uma colher.

- Orihime-san! – Ishida que acompanhava Rukia, chamou a esposa. – Que está fazendo aqui?

- Estava cho...ndo ...ito, Ishida-kun! Fi...ei com me...o e vim ver co... ...tavam! – a jovem mulher disse com a boca cheia de sorvete. – Ei, Ku...iki-san! – Orihime exclamou vindo de encontro à amiga.

A morena baixinha se surpreendeu com o abraço que lhe foi dado, quase lhe esmagando. A garota não teve que largar nem o pote nem a colher para afagar a amiga.

- Você está linda! – a ruivinha sorriu. – Já dá para ver! – apontou a barriga da morena.

- É... Você também... – a shinigami comentou o óbvio, a amiga estava enorme.

- Ishida-kun me contou que são gêmeos! – a volumosa garota sorriu.

- São sim! – Rukia correspondeu com um sorriso que logo esmaeceu.

- Algum problema, Kuchiki-san? – Inoue piscou ao vê-la entristecer.

- Na... nada. – os olhos azuis da morena fitavam o médico de cabelos laranja que assinava algo com Ishida no balcão da delegacia.

Aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos de Inoue, que retorceu os lábios. Trocou um olhar cumplice com o marido que assentiu, antes de voltar a ter atenção nos documentos que o 'amigo' assinava.

- Quer um pouco de sorvete? – Orihime perguntou, enfiando uma colher cheia na boca de Rukia.

A morena quase se engasgou com tanto sorvete o qual ela não conseguia distinguir o sabor.

- É de quê? – Rukia perguntou enquanto tentava engolir a enorme quantidade de sorvete e sentir o corpo congelar por dentro.

- É de kiwi, framboesa, flocos e amêndoas e tem calda de leite condensado com feijão!

A morena sentiu o estômago revirar. Cuspiu o que ainda sobrava do sorvete enquanto corria em busca de um banheiro.

Ichigo, que acabava de receber alguns papéis que lhe liberavam da prisão e guardava sua carteira no bolso da calça social, além de ter na outra mão uma sacola com os pertences de Rukia que foram apreendidos, viu Rukia passar apressada com as mãos nos lábios.

- Aonde foi a Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou ao se aproximar de Orihime.

- A..ho ...ue... ela ...oi... ao... anheiro... – a voz saiu no meio de mais uma colherada.

- Banheiro? De novo! – Ichigo estalou a língua, lançando-se a cadeira ao lado de onde Orihime estava sentada com Ishida ao seu lado afagando os longos fios acobreados da esposa.

- Kurosaki! – Ishida chamou sério. – A Kuchiki-san está frágil! Não tem como ser mais delicado com ela e dar mais atenção?

- Eu estou cheio de problemas e a Rukia só me arranja mais! – o substituto bufou. – É muito fácil dizer isso quando você tem uma vida perfeitinha! Quero ver quando a filha de vocês nascer e vocês ficarem com ela correndo pela casa e a Inoue ficar histérica de vez!

A senhora Ishida piscou confusa, afundando mais uma vez a colher de metal no pote.

Não demorou muito para que Rukia voltasse. Pálida e abatida, a morena cambaleava apoiando-se as paredes. Aquilo apertou o coração de Ichigo, mas ele não ficaria em cima dela agora que havia exposto para todos que estava saturado daquela vida com Rukia e nem faria o que Ishida fazia, ficar bajulando a esposa vinte e quatro horas por dia. Aquele era seu jeito e Rukia sabia bem. Se tinha aceitado ficar com ele era porque sabia de suas condições, não?

Mas como aguentar vê-la assim? Sentiu-se angustiado ao vê-la caminhar com dificuldade até eles, sendo amparada no meio do caminho por Ishida que, angustiado ao ver Ichigo não ir ajuda-la, auxiliou a morena a se sentar.

- Está tudo bem, Kuchiki-san? – o quincy perguntou.

- Sim. – a morena suspirou, recostando-se a cadeira. – Obrigada por ter vindo Ishida. Eu não sabia o que faria...E está essa tempestade! – a morena olhou para fora e viu o diluvio que caia, adornado de trovões que iluminavam o céu noturno.

- Não se preocupem. Eu tenho um plantão mais tarde e ia deixar a Orihime-san na casa da Arisawa-san. Não estou deixando ela sozinha em casa mais agora que está perto da nossa filha nascer. – a esposa do médico sorriu satisfeita com os mimos expostos por ele e aquilo fez Rukia esboçar um sorriso triste, carregado de inveja. Por que com Ichigo sua relação não era nem próxima disso? – Quando a Kuchiki-san ligou, estávamos nos arrumando.

- A Rukia não devia ter ligado. – Ichigo, que até então se mantinha de pé apoiado à parede se manifestou finalmente.

- Se não tivéssemos ligado, estaríamos apodrecendo dentro daquela cela agora! – Rukia bradou descontrolada.

- Acalme-se, Kuchiki-san! – Ishida pediu, preocupado.

- Rukia, fique com eles! Eu vou voltar! – Ichigo anunciou.

- Do que está falando? – Rukia indagou confusa.

- Não sou bom pra você, ótimo, estou indo embora! Não se preocupe, eu mando um dinheiro pra você e pras crianças!

- Mantenha a cabeça, Kurosaki! – Ishida imperou, preocupado com os amigos.

- Não adianta, Ishida! O Ichigo não me ama mais! – a morena choramingou, levantando-se,

- Kuchiki-san! – a amiga se levantou, pousando o pote de sorvete na cadeira e segurando os ombros de Rukia.

- Não dá mais, Rukia! Já tentei de tudo com você! – Ichigo vociferou.

- Saia da minha frente! – a morena gritou, transtornada.

- Ótimo!

Ichigo deu meia-volta, pronto para partir e deixar Rukia. Não para sempre, claro, mas segundo ele, sua esposa precisava de um susto. Insensível, deixaria a esposa grávida aos cuidados do amigo que ela _taaaaaanto_ prezava. O exemplo de marido perfeito, Ishida Uryuu. Que raiva sentia de Ishida.

Mas aquela revolta só durou até ele ouvir, no meio das trovoadas e do choro de Rukia, um barulho como se um balde de água fosse despejado ao chão. E, acompanhado daquele som diferente, Orihime gemeu e Ichigo virou-se para trás.

Assim que se virou, viu uma poça d'água em volta da amiga cercada por Rukia e Ishida chocados.

- Ishida... kun... – ela chamou, assustada, levando as mãos ao ventre.

- Orihime-san! – o marido se aproximou, exasperado. Ele sabia o que havia acontecido. – Temos que ir para o hospital! – anunciou.

- O que aconteceu? – Ichigo se aproximou rapidamente, arregalando os olhos castanhos.

- Não tá vendo, seu idiota? Minha filha vai nascer! – Ishida anunciou exasperado, as mãos freneticamente farfalhando os cabelos.

- Tá doendo, Ishida-kun! – a ruiva reclamou, sendo ajudada por Rukia ao se sentar novamente na cadeira.

- Fique calma, meu bem! – o quincy pediu, ajoelhando-se diante da esposa.

- Vamos levar a Inoue logo, Ishida! – Ichigo se aproximou, tocando o ombro do amigo.

- Não! Eu... eu pedi uma decoração toda no quarto em que a Orihime-san vai ficar! Têm as bonecas, as cortinas que costurei... – Ishida protestou. – Só fica pronto semana que vem, só planejamos que nascesse semana que vem! – ajeitava os óculos. O _quincy_ estava decidido. – Não pode ser agora!

- Você tá idiota ou o quê? – o substituto de shinigami interrompeu, puxando o amigo pelo jaleco. – Sua filha não vai esperar até você fazer todas essas coisas _gays_ no quarto que a Inoue vai ficar! – Ichigo ralhou.

- T-tem razão! – ele gaguejou exalando tensão.

O quincy ofegava observando a esposa que se revirava com a dor de cada contração e que com cada gemido fazia Ishida morder uma parte da língua.

- Onde tá o carro? – Ichigo observou por entre a janela a procura.

- Tá no estacionamento do shopping no outro quarteirão! – Ishida respondeu, não dando muita atenção por estar examinando a esposa e tentando acalma-la.

- QUÊ? Você deixou o carro no shopping que fica a duas quadras daqui? Tá explicado porque sua filha tá nascendo prematura! Fez a Inoue-san andar tudo isso!

- Eu não fiz nada! Não é todo dia que eu compro um _Porsche_! – comentou o _quincy_ orgulhoso. – E eu mandei a Orihime-san ficar lá, mas ela veio sozinha, eu...

- Ishida... kuuuun... – ela gemia se revirando na cadeira, interrompendo o quincy que estava sendo tomado pelo desespero. Batia a cabeça na parede às vezes pra ver se... não, não batia. Imaginava se batendo, mas tinha que estar consciente.

- Respira fundo, Orihime-san. Como treinamos, lembra?

- Eu não me lembro de nada, Ishida-kun! – a ruiva reclamava, apertando a mão da amiga.

- Fique calma, Inoue! – Rukia pediu, afagando as mãos suaves e... delicadas da amiga que estavam a ponto de quebrar seus ossos ameaçando parti-las a cada contração que sentia.

- Vamos, me dá as chaves do carro! – Ichigo pediu, preocupado. – Fica com a Inoue até eu ir buscar ele pra levarmos ela para o hospital!

- Ai, meu carro... – Ishida lamentava, enfiando a mão no jaleco e buscando de lá um molho de chaves. – Por favor, o mantenha da maneira que encontrar!

- Idiota! – Ichigo estalou a língua e se apressou.

Mas assim que chegara à porta da delegacia, os olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando viu o nível da água que já passava da altura das janelas dos carros de passeio estacionados ali fora. As ruas haviam alagado.

- Ishida... – ele se virou para trás, fitando o quincy que consolava a mulher. – Não temos como levar a Inoue ao hospital!

- Está louco, Kurosaki? A Inoue-san vai... – Ishida se levantou para olhar pela janela e viu a rua alagada. Seu coração apertou. Como fariam?

Voltou a olhar para a esposa que era auxiliada pela amiga, Rukia, então sentiu a mão de Ichigo tocar seu ombro.

- Vamos ter que fazer aqui mesmo, Ishida.

Ichigo anunciou.

Ishida engoliu seco.

xxxx-xxxx

"_Living on a prayer... Take my hand and we'll make it I swear..." _

No ultimo volume_, Jon Bon Jovi_ cantava na sala principal da mansão de Kuchiki Byakuya na enorme TV de 52'' que os Kurosaki haviam trazido.

E certo tenente ruivo, munido de uma guitarra de plástico, ao lado de Ginrei, tentava acompanhar aquela sequencia de bolinhas coloridas que vinham na direção de certo lugar que, o filho de Ichigo e Rukia havia dito ser para ele apertar no momento em que ali, a tal bolinha colorida passasse. Mas o tenente já havia pegado jeito depois da sexagésima sétima música tocada e já tinha até mesmo decorado a letra de um idioma estrangeiro.

_- Hey, yeaaaah! Living on a praaaaayerr..._. – ele cantarolava.

- Tio Renji! Tio Renji!

E no final da música, uma mãozinha puxava o _hakama_ do subordinado que ficara a cargo de cuidar dos filhos de seus melhores amigos. Olhou para baixo e viu a pequena Misaki que trazia uma pequena bandeja de brinquedo e um conjunto de café de plástico.

- Ah, já vou brincar com você, Misa-chan! – Renji desviara por um instante e foi suficiente para Ginrei passar sua frente. – Droga!

- Tio Renji, você não é de nada! – mostrava a língua o pequeno delinquente prole de Ichigo e que fazia o ruivo se sentir um idoso.

- Ah, é? Ah, é? – Abarai se esforçava para fazer seus melhores acordes, mas logo a voz de _Bon Jovi_ não era mais ouvida pela Seireitei e a partida encerrou.

- GANHEI! GANHEI! – o primogênito dos Kurosaki gritou, tirando a guitarra presa ao pescoço.

- Droga! – Renji franziu o cenho, irritado por ter perdido quando se agachou. – Que foi, Misa-chan?

- Fiz café para o tio Renji!

O tenente abriu um largo sorriso. A menina era uma copia de Rukia e lhe lembrava tanto quando a encontrara na infância. Ok, só na aparência, por que na doçura, nada Misaki lembrava Rukia.

- Ah, que ótimo, Misa-chan! – o ruivo se sentou ao chão em volta daqueles brinquedos espalhados e aceitou o pequeno pires que tinha uma xícara de plástico cor-de-rosa em cima. – Deixa eu ver se está bom! – ele ainda soprou o invisível antes de levar o brinquedo aos lábios. – Hm, está uma delícia, Misa-chan!

E cumprimentando a menina que corou, Renji afagou os cabelos negros que estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas pequenininhas pelos cabelos repicados como os da mãe. Fitou pelo canto dos olhos o garoto que trocava aquele disco fantástico que continha o jogo e parecia ser engolido por aquela caixa branca.

Ah, se toda missão que o Kuchiki-taichou lhe desse fosse daquele jeito...

- Ei, tio, vamos mais uma! – Ginrei gritou, apontando a tela e Renji ouviu a música começar.

- Claro!

Deixando os brinquedos de Misaki sobre a bandeja que, com orgulho, a caçula recolheu, Renji voltou a pegar a guitarra e se preparou para começar o solo que o Metallica já entoava na mansão Kuchiki.

"_So close, no matter how far..."_

E enquanto Misaki derramava a água que havia dentro de uma das panelinhas com as quais brincava no assoalho, Ginrei e Renji começavam sua partida cada um com um olhar desafiador.

E para revelar toda a imponência do nobre, as duas portas correram, cada uma para um lado e ele, Kuchiki Byakuya, adentrou majestosamente o que ele adjetivou como... inferno.

- Que se passa aqui? Ativo, Byakuya caminhou, tropeçando em alguns brinquedos que foram fazendo saltar veias diversas em sua fronte. Então observou a TV, aquele objeto estranho proveniente do mundo humano.

Os olhos negros fitaram os homens que entoavam aquela escandalosa canção. Todos balançavam suas cabeças freneticamente para frente e para trás. Que significava aquilo.

"_Couldn't be much more from the heart, Forever trusting who we are..."_

_- And Nothing else maaaaaatters_...- a pestinha sobrinho de Byakuya e seu tenente entoaram juntos, abafando a voz do tal cantor que aparecia na tela.

- Que se passa aqui? – ele repetiu, tentando se fazer audível.

Nada. Eles permaneciam naquela dança frenética e o ruivo balançava as longas madeixas presas que já estavam se soltando para frente do corpo.

_TOC-TOC-TOC-TOC..._

Aquele barulho se repetia toda vez que constatava Renji não acertar a bendita música. Ele semicerrou os olhos.

_TOC-TOC... TOC-TOC-TOC..._

Sem obter sucesso e a beira de um ataque de nervos, Kuchiki Byakuya não teve escolha. Apoiou a mão ao cabo de senbonzakura e desembainhando em um só movimento, em um shunpo, ele surgiu diante daquela tela, fina como um papel, e que caiu em duas partes, dividida ao meio com um corte de sua zanpakutou.

- _TAICHOU_! – Renji exclamou, assustado.

- Tio Byakuya! – Ginrei gritou. – Seu assassino! – exclamou. – Meu pai ainda nem terminou de pagar essa televisão! – o garoto se aproximou, erguendo os punhos para dar de cara com o capitão e tio, observando-lhe por cima do ombro.

- Alguma objeção? – o nobre disse, a frieza quase palpável sobre o menino.

- Na-não! – o garoto fitava a lâmina afiada em suas mãos.

- Bem, crianças, agora que o titio de vocês chegou, é hora de eu ir! – Renji anunciou, levantando-se do chão onde era servido pro mais uma dose de café de mentirinha de Misaki.

- Não, tio! – em uníssono, ambos protestavam e fizeram Byakuya fechar mais o cenho. Que Renji tinha? Açúcar?

- Tio, tio, fica mais! – Ginrei pediu se agarrando aos joelhos do padrinho.

- Não posso, crianças. Seu tio me deixou bem claro que era só até ele chegar! – o ruivo sorriu para Byakuya que virou o rosto.

- Tio...

A pequena menininha que começava a esfregar os olhos comoveu o tenente, que se agachou para abraça-la num carinhoso abraço.

- Amanhã eu passo aqui pra brincar mais com vocês, tá bom? – Renji tentara convencer.

- Ahan! – Misaki assentiu, dando um carinhoso beijo no 'tio' enquanto estendia a boneca que fingiu beijar o tenente.

- Precisa de algo mais, _taichou_? – Renji perguntou ao se levantar.

'_Que você adote essas crianças_.' – foi o que Byakuya mentalmente respondeu ao subordinado.

- Nada.

- Me diverti muito hoje! – o ruivo comentou com um sorriso bobo. – Esses guris tem uma disposição e tanto! Ichigo e Rukia são muito felizes de terem crianças tão boazinhas!

- AAAAAH! – o berro de Misaki ecoou pela mansão.

Boazinhas? Byakuya olhava de novo para o pequeno delinquente que acabara de jogar a boneca de Misaki pela janela.

- Ginrei, te odeio! – ela socava em vão o irmão que não fazia esforço para se defender.

'_Nisso nós combinamos, garotinha'._ – Byakuya pensava ao encarar a mini-Rukia que se debulhava em lágrimas.

- Vá buscar a boneca da sua irmã, seu insolente filho de... filho de Kurosaki Ichigo!

Não, falar que era FILHO DE KUROSAKI ICHIGO era um xingamento bem pior do que dizer que ele era filho de uma mundana. E isso Rukia não era e ele tinha certeza. A maior certeza era ela ter casado e gerado aqueles pequenos monstrinhos que agora lhe aterrorizavam.

- Taichou, está chovendo demais lá fora. – Renji ressaltou. – Ginrei, fiq...

- Vá buscar! – foi tudo que Byakuya disse, interrompendo o tenente.

E xingando o mundo todo, a _Soul Society_, _o Hueco Mundo_ e quem quer mais que fosse, ao som dos gritos de Misaki e dos trovões lá de fora, sob os olhos piedosos de seu padrinho, Ginrei cumpria as ordens de seu tio.

- Ele tem que começar a me obedecer... **Ele sucederá nosso clã!** – disse Byakuya, cruzando os braços.

Enquanto isso, os estridentes gritos de Orihime ensurdeciam os que estavam na delegacia.

A mulher estava dando a luz sobre a mesa do delegado cercada pelos dois médicos. Um deles seu marido, que ficava mais andando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que fazer do e o amigo que lhe incentivava e ajudava naquele que devia ser o momento mais difícil de sua vida.

Ao seu lado estava Kuchiki Rukia, ou o que sobrava da baixinha que estava agachada, sucumbido à dor de tantas vezes Inoue apertar com força sua mão. Já devia ter quebrado no mínimo três ossos. Não importava. A morena sorria confiante a futura mãe que alternava gritos e lágrimas.

Também havia os policiais que ficaram a observar de longe, assustados. Alguns chegavam mais próximos para ver a beldade com as pernas bem abertas com o vestido rosa-chá erguido ate a cintura e contemplar o que pertencia a Ishida Uryuu, que estava em choque, absolutamente em choque.

- Ishida, me ajuda aqui! – Ichigo chamou ao vê-lo ir em direção à porta. – Inoue, continue fazendo força! Falta pouco!

- Não, eu simplesmente não acredito que meu filho vai nascer numa delegacia! – o _quincy_ voltava inquieto. – Eu não acredito e **A CULPA É TODA SUA, KUROSAKI**! – apontou para o rapaz que estava entre as pernas de sua esposa.

- Não é hora de discutir isso, Ishida! – o jovem retorceu os lábios, Venha cá! – Ichigo, impaciente, tentou corta-lo.

- Ishida-kun! – Inoue gemeu, enfraquecida. Já estava cansada.

Ele, prontamente, ao ouvir a esposa, se aproximou.

- Diga, Orihime-san! – solicito, ele se aproximou e capturou a mão da bela mulher.

- Ajuda o Kurosaki-kun... – ela pediu. – Por... favor.

Uryuu estava perdido. Ajeitou os óculos, assentindo e acatando o pedido da esposa. Como negar aqueles olhos lindos daquela que estava prestes a lhe fazer pai?

Beijou-lhe com ternura a fronte banhada em suor, arrancando um suspiro em meio à expressão sofrida da esposa e foi até uma das cadeiras, de onde pegou sua maleta e caminhou em passos firmes até Ichigo.

- Está com uma maleta com seus instrumentos? Eu não acredito! – Ichigo estava indignado. – Eu estou praticamente forçando o parto da Inoue para facilitar e você tem tud... – e mais um grito de Inoue os interrompia. – Isso, Inoue! Mais uma vez! – Ichigo gritou, voltando sua atenção a Ishida que tirava de dentro da maleta um estetoscópio e alguns instrumentos a mais. – Eu te mato, Ishida.

- Meus materiais são muito caros para serem usados por qualquer amador.

- Amador que está fazendo o parto que você, marido da Inoue, não consegue fazer! – Ichigo anunciou. – Pois saiba que tanto quando Ginrei quanto quando Misaki nasceram, **EU** cuidei de tudo! – disse orgulhoso, mas foi interrompido por outro grito estridente da futura mãe. – Ah, Inoue! Isso! Isso! Empurre! – ele lembrava que tinha de ajuda-la.

Ishida riu e aquilo chamou a atenção de Ichigo.

- Tá rindo do quê?

- É verdade. Por isso que a Kuchiki-san me procurou. Ela não estava satisfeita com seu trabalho nas duas vezes. – o quincy, adornado de um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e uma seringa nas mãos, ironizou.

- Escuta aqui, Ishida, - Ichigo ergueu o dedo indicador, autoritário. – Se você sequer pensar que vai fazer o parto dos meus fi...

- CALEM A BOCA! – Rukia gritou, interrompendo a discussão. – A Inoue está parindo na frente de vocês e estão discutindo idiotices!

E o grito da _shinigami_ fez Ichigo e Ishida pararem na mesma hora.

Um pouco corado, o _quincy_ ajeitou seus óculos, cerrando os olhos antes de se posicionar entre as pernas da amada.

- Bem, vamos come...

Então Ishida abriu o par de olhos azuis e deu de cara com a situação de sua esposa. Quantas vezes já havia feito partos mesmo? Ishida Uryuu, tão conhecido como o famoso obstetra e ginecologista de Karakura, e que realizava talvez 1, 2... 5 partos por dia? Mas definitivamente ele nunca tinha feito o da sua esposa.

- Ishida, que está esperando? – Ichigo disse entre os dentes preocupado mais com a expressão raivosa com a qual Rukia lhe encarava pela demora no procedimento do que com os gemidos de Orihime.

Mas a resposta que Ichigo teve foi ouvir um baque surdo quando o _quincy_ despencou no chão. Ele não havia aguentado. Sucumbira a emoção e desmaiou.

- Ishida?

xxxx-xxxx

- Tio Byakuya, já tem 10 minutos que o Ginrei não volta... – comentou Misaki enquanto arrumava as panelinhas próxima à pequena mesa a qual Byakuya desfrutava de um belo chá.

A imagem mental de Byakuya beirou ao êxtase. Ginrei sendo engolido pelas carpas as quais tentara – e conseguira no caso de algumas – matar mais cedo. Que maravilha...

- Tio! – a menininha chamava, puxando seu _yukata_ azul-marinho.

- Hm? – ele piscou. – Onde é que esse moleque se enfiou?

Calçando de volta as sandálias, Byakuya foi até o jardim externo acompanhado da sobrinha caçula que se agarrava ao hakama dele antes de se soltar e começar a caminhar pelo jardim. Estava preocupado.

- Ginrei! Ginrei! – ele chamou. – Droga...

Nada. Não havia sinal do sobrinho.

- Tio!

A menina gritou e, no meio da chuva, apontou um retalho de roupa no chão. Rasgada, a peça verde-musgo do kimono simples que Ginrei vestia, foi pega por Byakuya que sentiu de longe a reiatsu ainda impregnada na roupa. Não havia duvidas, era dele. Ele viu o liquido vermelho se dissolver no tecido que a chuva banhava. Sangue.

_Continua..._


	5. Calmaria

**N.A.:** Quanto tempo sem atualizar! ^^ Finalmente, pessoal, chegamos ao 5º capítulo de Confusões. Que já está na metade! Sim, e eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão querer me caçar depois do final desse capítulo! ^^ Espero que gostem do retorno e agradecimentos muito especiais a quem acompanha! Em especial as reviews fofas JJDani, Paulo23, DalilaC, Mjer Odintoddi e Nanda Kuchiki!

xxxx-xxxx

**Confusões de uma vida perfeita**

**Capítulo V: Calmaria **

**Escrito por Michele P. Rommel / Mi Yuuki x**

xxxx-xxxx

Ichigo se via encurralado entre uma mulher dando à luz, sua esposa que lhe encarava de forma tão agressiva que temia ser assassinado e o amigo desacordado aos seus pés, o pai da criança a qual tinha de trazer ao mundo.

Sentiu-se tonto por um instante enquanto os orbes castanhos passeavam entre o amigo que estava completamente fora de si no chão daquela delegacia, Rukia que rangia os dentes raivosos pela incompetência em realizar o parto da amiga que quebrava todos os ossos de sua mão e a pobre Inoue que alternava gemidos de dor e gritos. Além disso, havia os policiais e alguns presos recém-chegados que acompanhavam atentos a todo espetáculo com direito a café.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuun! – a ruivinha gemeu arfando. – O que está acontecendo? Por que está demorando tanto? – e virou-se para a morena ao seu lado. – É assim mesmo, Kuchiki-san?

- Fique calma, Inoue. – Rukia abriu um sorriso ameno, enxugando a fronte suada da amiga com carinho com a pequena toalhinha que tinha em mãos. – É assim mesmo, mas logo você vai ter sua bebezinha no seu colo!

Orihime tentou abrir um sorriso entre as lágrimas no rosto que se contorcia em dor e cansaço.

- Onde está o Ishida-kun? – ela perguntou, tentando ver por detrás das pernas flexionadas e que tapavam sua visão.

- Ah! – o médico de cabelos laranja percebeu estar enrascado. – Ele foi buscar um... algo pra aliviar sua dor, Inoue-san.

- Buscar onde? – a mulher fitou a janela e o temporal que castigava e inundava a rua.

- Errrr... aqui mesmo, na enfermaria aqui! – Ichigo não sabia o que dizer enquanto chutava de todas as formas o corpo do quincy que não tinha a menor reação. – Acorda, idiota! – ele sussurrou ao amigo.

- Que disse? – a ruivinha tentou se levantar mais, mas uma forte contração a fez gemer alto.

- Fi-fique calma aí, Inoue! – Ichigo aproveitou para desconversar. – Estamos quase lá! Eu prometo que se você me ajudar e se esforçar bastante agora vamos terminar logo! – ele tentou anima-la e Inoue, fraca como estava, tentou assentir ao amigo.

Enquanto isso, na _Soul Society_...

"Maldito moleque!" Era o que Byakuya repetia mentalmente enquanto seguia há mais de uma hora pelas ruas escuras da Sereitei. Não havia sequer rastro do menino, nem mesmo de sua _reiatsu_. Será que estava bem? Seu peito quase saia pela boca ao pensar naquilo, apesar de sua expressão não revelar o mesmo, impassível e gélida como sempre.

- Tio! Tio!

Fazia alguns minutos que a chata menininha que era uma cópia de Rukia, exceto por como irritante e mimada que era, lhe chamava e puxava a barra de seu _hakama_.

- Tiooo! – ela insistia desesperada, mas Byakuya não lhe dava atenção.

- Olha aqui, menina, eu estou procurando a droga do seu irm...

E então os olhos cianeto do nobre focaram o que tanto a menina apontava. O ser enorme que parecia descontrolado e atacava a floresta próxima à área do 12º esquadrão. Não era de se espantar.

- Socorro! – o garoto exclamava paralisado ao chão enquanto tinha o imenso monstro que jamais vira a sua frente. Os olhos castanhos lacrimejavam sem parar.

- Vamos eliminá-lo, Kurotsuchi-taichou! – um dos _shinigamis_ exclamou brandindo a _zanpakutou_.

- NÃO! – o excêntrico capitão que tinha as mãos nervosas sobre a cabeça virou-se para o jovem. – Mate-o e o mando para a prisão por destruir cobaias para experimentos!

Em um shunpo, Byakuya trazia sua sobrinha e se deparava com o menino defronte ao imenso _hollow_. O braço direito de Ginrei tinha um corte e sangrava bastante. E de uma forma que nem ele mesmo entendeu, Byakuya sentiu raiva em ver seu sobrinho ferido daquela maneira e por um _hollow_.

- Ele vai matar aquela criança!

- Culpa de quem deixou uma criança solta a essa hora! Aliás, esse moleque deve ser de Rukongai! – Mayuri apontou o garoto desesperado que balançava a cabeça vendo sua vida ser jogada pelo bizarro homem que assustava sua irmã caçula que chorava copiosamente ao ver o que ela identificou como 'o bicho-papão'.

- Korutsuchi-taichou, esse menino é filho do _shinigami daikou_, Kurosaki Ichigo!

- Melhor ainda! – um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios do cientista. – É produto da união de um shinigami e uma humana. Podemos fazer diversas experiências com o cadáver dele. – pausou rindo de forma insana enquanto o menino se desesperava. – Deixem que o hollow se alimente do garoto! – gritou.

Mas ao mesmo momento em que ordenou que oferecessem Ginrei como alimento ao _hollow_ descontrolado que escapara da prisão das cobaias do _Juunibantai_, o monstro foi cortado ao meio, fazendo sangue espirrar por todos os lados.

- Maldito! – Mayuri xingou. – Não percam tempo, peguem ao menos o menino que é o que sobrou! – ordenou.

Ginrei, em choque, apenas viu o tio, majestoso, pousar a sua frente brandindo a espada banhada em sangue e toma-lo em seus braços quando outros _shinigamis_ vieram captura-lo.

- Afastem-se. – o nobre se ergueu com o garoto no colo e a espada em punho. – Creio que o Kurotsuchi-taichou se esqueceu de que o filho de Kurosaki Ichigo é meu sobrinho.

Mayuri fechou o cenho, irritado por ter sua cobaia assassinada e aquele pequeno objeto de estudo estar agora sob a proteção do nobre Kuchiki.

- Vamos embora. – o capitão anunciou.

- Como está? – Byakuya perguntou preocupado ao sobrinho que ainda tinha os olhos brilhando em direção ao tio. – Que houve? – preocupou-se com a afasia da criança.

- Tio... – ele chamou abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – O senhor é incrível! – exclamou. – Que legal! Me ensina depois a fazer aquilo? Você é muito melhor que meu pai que não sabe fazer nada disso! – Claro, Ginrei não sabia da metade do que seu pai sabia fazer a não ser dar receitas na clinica. - Me ensina a ser shinigami? – pediu afoito.

Byakuya corou de uma forma tão... instantânea que foi impossível evitar ser notado.

- Errr.. podemos ver... – desviou o olhar, cheio de si. – Agora vamos passar no _Yonbantai_ para a Unohana-taichou cuidar do seu braço antes que sua mãe chegue. – disse ao estender a mão livre para a pequena Misaki ao seu lado que ainda choramingava por causa do 'bicho-papão' chamado Mayuri.

Faltava pouco. Inoue gritava e se contorcia sendo segurada por Rukia enquanto Ichigo abria um belo sorriso em seu rosto. Já podia ver a cabecinha da pequena criança que trazia ao mundo.

- Vamos, Inoue! Já estou vendo ela! – sorriu para animá-la.

A futura mãe sorriu da mesma maneira tendo aquele incentivo como força para suportar tanta dor. Confessava que pensava em desistir. Estava exausta e não pensava que sofreria tanto. Havia sido tão diferente do que seu marido dizia, aliás, onde ele estava?

- Cadê... o... Ishi... da... kuuun? – a ruiva arquejava para frente, as pernas abertas afastadas pelo amigo.

- Fique calma, concentre-se apenas em fazer força, Inoue-san! – Ichigo advertiu, preocupado enquanto se concentrava. Tinha de ser agora, Inoue não suportaria mais. E se isso acontecesse não teria como levarem-na a um hospital naquele momento. – Faça força! Vamos! Empurre! Emp... AAAAH!

O grito de Ichigo interrompeu tudo e chamou a atenção de todos quando ele sentiu a mão de Ishida, que acabara de voltar a si, segurar sua perna.

- Seu idiota quatro-olhos de uma figa! – Ichigo exclamou, o coração a mil. – Que susto!

- Kurosaki! – o _quincy_ levantou de supetão. – Minha filha! A Inoue-san! Eu... – e então ele se deparou com a mulher e o que já era possível ver de quem ele procurava. – Meu Deus... – Ishida levou uma mão a fronte, sentindo-se tonto.

- Parado bem ai! – Ichigo o segurou. – Nada de desmaiar que você vai me ajudar nessa! – o shinigami foi firme. – É sua filha! – encarou determinado. – É seu sonho vê-la nascer, fazer o parto dela. – lembrou ao médico e amigo, sacudindo-o pelos ombros.

Ishida ficou um pouco atordoado ao ver o amigo ser tão rígido com ele. Ajeitou os óculos e se recompôs.

- Tem razão, Kurosaki! – assentiu, voltando-se a Inoue. – Inoue-san, vamos terminar logo isso, ok? – disse com ternura.

- Ishida-kun... – ela sorriu e voltou-se a amiga.

- Dissemos que ele ia voltar, né? – Rukia sorriu.

- Esforce-se, Inoue-san! – Ishida pediu.

Mais alguns poucos minutos e os gritos de Inoue cessaram dando lugar a um choro maravilhoso, uma sinfonia divina aos ouvidos de Ishida que acabara de segurar pela primeira vez sua filha. Encantado, teve que contar com a ajuda de Ichigo, que limpou o que conseguiu do rosto esbranquiçado do bebê para que o _quincy_ o levasse até sua mulher.

Orihime abriu o maior sorriso do mundo para o marido que depositou um beijo em sua fronte. Era uma maneira singela de agradecer por aquele presente que estava recebendo.

Rukia observava simplesmente abobalhada aquela cena. Lembrou-se de quando seus filhos nasceram, nas duas vezes e Ichigo estava ao seu lado. Sempre tão carinhoso, preocupado. Não saiu de seu lado um só segundo. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Pensar em como estava sendo sua gravidez tão desinteressante a ele e ver os amigos naquele momento especial fez seu peito apertar.

- Logo vem os nossos novos também, baixinha.

A morena ouviu o sussurrar da voz bem conhecida quando seu dono a abraçou por trás, as mãos afagando seu ventre. Ela sorriu. Talvez estivesse reclamando demais.

xxxx—xxxx

- Como está, Unohana-taichou? – o nobre tentava não transparecer, mas era impossível esconder a preocupação evidente em seus olhos. – Quebrou algum osso?

- Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-taichou. – respondeu a capitã do quarto esquadrão enquanto terminava de enfaixar o braço de menino cópia de Ichigo. – E como está o Kurosaki-san? Deixou os filhos para passar uns tempos aqui?

- Ele foi resolver alguns negócios no Mundo Humano. – disse de forma seca, típica dele.

Ao seu lado estava a pequena Misaki que observava encantada a trança perfeita e enorme da mulher que lhe esboçou um sorriso simpático.

- Pronto. – anunciou, pousando o braço do rapazinho na tipoia pendurada em seu pescoço. – Apenas deixe de repouso por uns 3 dias e troque sempre as ataduras. Seu pai é médico, então saberá o que fazer. – a mulher que exalava doçura aproveitou para pegar em sua mesa dois pirulitos e os deu para cada um. – São da Yachiru-chan para a reunião da Associação, não contem a ela que os dei! – riu levando o indicador aos lábios pedindo silencio.

- Obrigado, Unohana-taichou.

Foi tudo que o nobre disse antes de sair puxando pelo braço a pequena cópia de sua irmã adotiva. Ginrei foi atrás, curvando-se em agradecimento à médica enquanto Misaki permanecia a olhar embasbacada ao cabelo de Unohana. Deu um breve _tchauzinho_ acompanhado de um sorriso.

- Tio Byakuya, amanhã o senhor vai começar a me treinar para eu ser um _shinigami_?

A frase surpreendeu o nobre que escondeu um sorriso.

- Está louco. Amanhã vou torcer para que Rukia e seu pai o levem de volta!

- Mas eu não quero voltar! – o pequeno exclamou cruzando o braço perfeito sobre o machucado.

Os problemas do nobre só começavam...

Já passava da meia-noite e Ichigo e Rukia esperavam na ampla sala de visitas no último andar do Hospital de Karakura. O jovem de cabelos laranja estava próximo à janela que ia do piso ao teto da sala. Com o cotovelo apoiado à parede ao lado ele observava a noite agitada de Karakura.

- Vou pegar um café, Rukia. Você vai...

O jovem se virou para se surpreender com a morena adormecida no sofá. Com o rosto apoiado sobre os braços pousados no braço do sofá de tons pastéis, a imagem de Rukia adormecida era angelical. Deixara Ichigo encabulado. Era linda demais. A pele alva sem nenhuma imperfeição, as curvas bem feitas daquele corpo e o ventre elevado mostrando que ela seria mãe.

Que sensação especial tivera naquele dia. Um sorriso bobo se formou quando se lembrou da alegria de Ishida ao ver sua filha. Lembrou-se de quando Misaki e Ginrei nasceram. A emoção, a alegria estampada no rosto de sua mulher que o fizera pai... Em breve teria aquela sensação novamente.

E vendo-a desconfortável, Ichigo sentou-se ao seu lado, tomando o pequeno corpo e apoiando a cabeça da morena em seu peito. Ajeitou os braços sobre o colo e esfregou as mãos masculinas nos braços frios de Rukia. Ela devia estar sofrendo com a baixa temperatura naquele hospital.

- Kurosaki!

Ichigo viu o _quincy_ surgir com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele logo se policiou ao notar Rukia adormecida.

- Kurosaki. – dessa vez ele sussurrou ao se aproximar. – Quer levar a Kuchiki-san para minha sala? Tem um quarto que eu descanso e...

- Não se preocupe. – Ichigo riu. – Vou leva-la já. Só estávamos esperando noticias mesmo. Como está a Inoue?

- Ela está ótima! – Uryuu sorriu. – Me desculpe demorar tanto lá dentro, estavam ajeitando ainda a Inoue-san no quarto. – ele se sentia culpado.

E com a conversa sutil dos dois, a morena que dormia nos braços de Ichigo abriu os o par de safiras e fitou os dois.

- Kuchiki-san?

- Ishida... – ela esfregava os olhos. Estava exausta. – E a Inoue?

- Podem entrar, tem dez minutos até a hora de ela amamentar. – o _quincy_ respondeu, mergulhando as mãos no bolso do jaleco branco. Ele exalava orgulho.

Imaginar Inoue amamentando fez Ichigo corar e se sentir assustado. Era algo que ele não gostaria de presenciar.

- Quer vir visitar a Inoue amanhã, Rukia? Você está exausta e a Inoue também deve estar cansada demais depois do parto e...

- Não, por favor, Inoue-san e eu temos algo de importante a falar com vocês. – Ishida insistiu.

- Vamos vê-la então. – a morena abriu um sorriso aliviando o afobado Ishida que se exaltou ao pensar que os amigos já iriam e se levantou amparada pela mão de Ichigo que a ajudou.

Não demoraram muito para adentrar o amplo quarto decorado com cortinas de linho rosa, papel de parede rosa, um berço enorme cor-de-rosa... Tudo era cor-de-rosa. Pendurados ao teto haviam borboletas cheias de purpurina e balões de todas as cores.

- Que quarto lindo! – Rukia comentou ao dar os primeiros passos até encontrar a amiga que tinha a filha recém-nascida em seu colo, envolta de um cobertor... da mesma cor de todo o quarto. – Inoue! – a baixinha abriu um sorriso, correndo a beirada da cama.

- Kuchiki-san! – a ruiva correspondeu, exibindo a bebê.

- Que linda! – Rukia contemplou com os olhos azuis brilhando a menina. A pele branca avermelhada, a pele fina, os olhinhos fechados e as mãozinhas cerradas com força. Sentiu falta de quando Ginrei e Misaki eram assim. – Parabéns, Inoue!

- Parabéns, Inoue! – Ichigo também a cumprimentou.

- Pegue ela no colo! – Orihime ofereceu, cuidadosamente passando a bebê para o colo da amiga que parecia tensa em receber a tão frágil criatura.

Demorou um pouco para Rukia se ajustar, mas logo ela voltava a se lembrar como era carregar um bebê daquele porte. Aninhou-o ao seu peito e afagou com ternura as mãozinhas enquanto se balançava para ninar a garota.

Ichigo, por sua vez, sentiu-se entorpecido pela imagem. Rukia era a visão da mulher perfeita segurando aquela criança. Tão carinhosa, tão protetora... Chegou a sentir os olhos marejarem quando Ishida lhe bateu nas costas.

- Logo você vai ter um também, Kurosaki. Quer dizer, dois! – riu Ishida.

- Nem me lembre... – pensar que teriam gêmeos doía no bolso do Kurosaki. – Mas se é para ver a Rukia assim... eu não me importo. – ele sorriu, deixando Rukia encabulada.

- Para quando são os seus, Kuchiki-san? – Inoue perguntou enquanto afagava a mão do marido que chegou pelas costas abraçando-lhe.

- Ah, ainda tem só 4 meses. Falta uns 5. - a morena riu. – Demora ainda.

- Não se tratando de gêmeos. – Ishida ressaltou. – Tem que se cuidar, Kuchiki-san.

- Meu médico é ótimo, confio nele. – disse Rukia piscando ao _quincy_.

Uma veia saltou na fronte de Ichigo, sentiu ciúmes. Mas notando a expressão dele, todos riram.

- Bem, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun, temos algo a pedir para vocês. – a ruiva disse timidamente.

- Hm? – o substituto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Queremos que sejam padrinhos da nossa filha! – Ishida revelou.

- Padrinhos? – Ichigo piscou confuso.

- Que... incrível, Inoue. Eu adorei a ideia. – a morena sorriu enquanto ninava a pequena em seus braços.

- Aliás, Kurosaki, amanhã supervisione a pediatra que está cuidando da Akari-chan.

- QUÊ? – Ichigo quase se engasgou.

- Sim, amanha você começa a ser Diretor de Pediatria daqui. – o quincy sorriu maliciosamente.

- Obrigada por dar ao Ichigo esse emprego, Ishida! – a morena sorriu enquanto entregava a bebê a Inoue.

- Eu já disse que...

- Kurosaki! – Ishida gritou. – Eu acho que você é bastante adulto para lembrar que tem dois filhos pequenos e mais dois a caminho além de uma esposa para sustentar! – ele foi rígido.

Ichigo engoliu seco.

Não podia mesmo se entregar ao luxo de negar um emprego tão bom.

No auge de seus 27 anos, o médico-pediatra Kurosaki Ichigo jamais havia trabalhado fora da clinica que seu pai lhe entregara. Agora trabalhar para Ishida... seria humilhante. Mas sabia que negando Rukia se magoaria. Não queria machucar aquela que era a razão da sua vida e por mais conturbada que fosse a vida que tinham, sabia que o sentimento que nutriam um pelo outro superaria tudo.

Os olhos azuis exalavam esperança, via as pernas da morena tremerem diante de tanta expectativa.

- Ok, - Ichigo levou uma mão a nuca, farfalhando os fios laranja. – Eu vou aceitar.

Rukia abriu um largo sorriso. Sabia que seu marido não a decepcionaria.

- Vamos voltar para Karakura, então? – a morena perguntou.

- Sim, Rukia. Se a miséria que o Ishida me pagar for suficiente... – ele tentou desconversar.

- Amanhã acertamos tudo com relação ao seu pagamento. – o _quincy_ não se deixou levar pelas provocações.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos, deixamos com meu irmão as crianças e Inoue tem que descansar. Está tarde. – Rukia afirmou, pegando a bolsa que havia deixado na mesinha próximo a entrada.

- Não vamos pra Soul Society essa hora. – Ichigo cruzou os braços. – Deixa os filhotes lá na casa do Byakuya, estão mais seguros que aqui. Urahara-san já deve estar dormindo...

- Fiquem na nossa casa, faço questão. – Ishida ofereceu. – Aproveito e levo vocês. – depositando um breve beijo na fronte de Orihime, Ishida retirou as chaves do carro.

- Não se preocupe, nosso carro foi liberado quando você subornou o delegado.

- Mas vamos pra minha casa, eu deixo vocês lá e volto pra ficar com a...

- Ishida! – o amigo apoiou o cotovelo no ombro do médico. – Eu quero um momento particular com a Rukia, entende? – sussurrou. – Muito obrigado.

- Ah... entendi. – corando um pouco, Ishida se afastou com um riso no rosto.

- Vamos, Rukia.

- Vamos! – assentiu. – Até, Inoue e Ishida.

- Muito obrigado por tudo que fizeram! – o _quincy_ agradeceu.

- Não esqueça de me ligar, Kuchiki-san! Temos que cuidar do seu chá-de-bebê. – a ruivinha exclamou.

Acenando para a amiga, a morena foi arrastada pelo marido que a levou para fora do quarto.

Logo estavam no estacionamento do hospital. Da chuva nada além das ruas ainda com poças d'água sobrou. Entraram no automóvel vermelho cada um de seu lado. Ichigo tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto. Ver aquela menininha nascer havia lhe feito bem.

- Quero tomar um banho. – Rukia anunciou verificando as barras do vestido vermelho que estavam cheias de manchas.

- Nós já vamos. – respondeu Ichigo enquanto manobrava para sair do lugar.

- Será que Urahara está acordado? – Rukia perguntou observando o marido que olhava para trás pelo retrovisor enquanto dava ré no carro.

- Urahara? Não disse que não íamos pra lá? – Ichigo então contornou o estacionamento, entregando o ticket do estacionamento ao segurança.

- Você não disse só por educação? É claro que vamos! Pra onde vamos se não for voltar pra Soul Society! Temos que ver o Ginrei e a Misaki! Meu irmão deve estar furioso!

- Eu disse, vamos deixa-los hoje lá. – respondeu, entrando com tudo com o carro na avenida. – Tenho um lugar melhor pra irmos. – disse, espalmando a coxa exposta da esposa e sorrindo para ela.

A morena estava confusa. A felicidade falou mais alto e a mão pousou sobre a dele, que infelizmente logo teve de soltá-la para passar a marcha do carro. Levou a própria mão por entre os seios e sentiu o calor do marido que aproveitou para ligar o som do carro. Rukia piscou confusa. Ele geralmente não gostava de ouvir musica dirigindo.

"_And I will love you... baby... Always... And I'll be there forever and..._"

- Deixa nessa música, eu adoro! – Rukia comentou animada.

"_Always..._"

Ichigo sorriu.

- Eu sei que gosta dessa música. – ele riu e a fez corar, como se revelasse conhecer todos os seus segredos.

"_I'll be there till the stars don't shine, till the heavens' burst and the worlds colide.._"

O sinal fechou e foi a deixa perfeito. Mal havia carros na rua. O momento ideal.

Rukia estava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça recostada no encosto e cantava baixinho. Foi nessa deixa que Ichigo se aproximou, estava sem cinto de segurança, beijou-a com ternura e Rukia, ao mesmo tempo em que se surpreendeu, rendeu-se ao carinho tão singelo de seu esposo. Mas...

Ouviram batidas no vidro do seu lado do carro. Será possível? A polícia de novo?

Ichigo interrompeu o beijo extremamente irritado enquanto Rukia ainda ria.

Abriu a janela de uma só vez, sem nem pensar. E quando Ichigo o fez apenas teve tempo de ver o cano da arma que apontava para ele e o rosto encapuzado. Depois daquilo e do choque pelo que via, tudo que ouviu foi um disparo.

Continua...


	6. Anúncio

**- Anúncio -**

Olá, pessoal! Como andam?

Esse capítulo será deletado em breve, porque afinal, é um aviso e não um capítulo! ^^'

E, aliás, aqui no começo mesmo já quero pedir perdão por vocês poderem ter pensado que eu havia atualizado a _fic_ que acompanham, mas essa atualização traz boas notícias!

Depois de muito _hiatus_ eu estou VOLTANDO a escrever, publicar e finalmente **CONCLUIR** minhas _fanfics_!

Peço imensas desculpas pela demora, por ter deixado vocês tanto tempo esperando conclusão de várias histórias! E junto do anúncio de que todas as que estão pendentes serão concluídas em breve, anuncio que também estou trazendo **NOVAS** _fanfics_! ^^

Sim, taquem tomates em mim, eu estava trabalhando em algumas novas enquanto estive fora também! ^^'

Os motivos para meu sumiço foram vários, mas graças a Deus, nenhum ruim! Muito pelo contrário! E graças a isso também que hoje posso voltar para cá e concluir minhas histórias. Agradeço imensamente a cada _review_ deixada, a cada questionamento sobre a continuação das _fics_! Todas elas me deixavam com o coração partido quando eu me via incapaz de continua-las!

Então, eu estou criando uma ordem de prioridade para prosseguir as _fics_. A primeiríssima a ser trabalhada será **Entre O Amor e a Razão**, por ela estar imensa e estar praticamente na reta final! Confesso que é a _fic_ mais cansativa que já fiz, mas também a que mais gosto, sinceramente! ^^ Logo depois dela concluirei Confusões de uma vida perfeita e em paralelo Sorria, você está sendo filmado – que terá poucos capítulos! ^^

Novamente eu peço MIL DESCULPAS. Mil não, UM MILHÃO de desculpas!

E junto com essas desculpas vem um anúncio que estou lançando uma nova _fanfic_, dessa vez de **Magi**, que pode ser lida aqui: s/10169526/1/Placebo .

Então, é mais um tema para minha página, muito feliz de ver um novo anime embarcando nas minhas histórias! E podem ficar tranquilos, a prioridade é prosseguir as _fics_ já em andamento! 3

Muitissimo obrigada pela paciência e pelo aguardo, por todos os recados, por absolutamente TUDO que me faz cada vez mais ter vontade de seguir escrevendo minhas histórias que ainda têm tantos erros e tentando aperfeiçoá-las para que elas melhorem!

Sinceramente, esse _disclaimer_ dá uma sensação de: estou voltando para casa! *_*

Até breve, pessoal!


End file.
